One Big Misunderstanding
by mistamie
Summary: Alfred comes home after being held as a POW to learn his lover has married another. He goes into hiding, adopting a child named Anna, who 15 years later is employed under a Mr. Kirkland, who thinks his lover is dead. Will they see the truth from lies?USUK
1. Goodbye

The plane took off into the sky, and Alfred smiled, looking out the window. He was going home, after a year and a half in that hellhole. He wondered who would be waiting for him when he got off the plane. Canada, France…Arthur, his fiancé, the love of his life. God, how he'd missed him.

He'd volunteered to go on a solo-scouting mission; or, that was what he'd told Arthur. He'd really gone on an infiltration mission, to sneak into the enemy's base, and photograph some of the plans. He didn't want Arthur to worry, though. He also didn't want him to tag along. He couldn't risk Arthur. If Arthur got hurt, he'd never forgive himself.

But Arthur had almost caught him on his lies.

"_Alfred, what kind of scouting mission can take more than a few days? And a solo-scouting mission?"_

"_Please, Artie, don't ask me, the boss told me so. Anyway, you have to stay here, and teach the new recruits!" Alfred took his lover's hand, sliding his fingers on Arthur's promise ring, smiling down at the Brit. Alfred wore his ring around his neck, to keep Arthur close to his heart. They also wore each other's dog tags, as a symbol that they'd always be together._

"_Fine. I won't get into whatever secret mission you've become entangled in. But please, just be safe. Come back to me, I can't live without you…" Arthur let a tear trail down his face._

_Alfred pulled him into an embrace, holding him close, wrapping one arm around his beloved, the other running thru messy golden locks. "Of course, Artie, I'll always be here, and I will always love you, remember that. Anyway, heroes can't die. Just wait for me, and I'll be back before you know it."_

_They stood there for a long time, before Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthur's lips one last time before grabbing his duffel bag. "Wait for me!"_

"_I will, you bloody git! Be safe!" Alfred waved as the jeep pulled away from the army base…_

The mission hadn't gone as planned. There had been a rat in the system, and they'd known he was coming. The ambush had overwhelmed him in no time, and he'd been captured. He had grabbed the chain around his neck as they threw him into the back of an army truck and drove him off, chained to the floor with a metal clasp around his ankle too thick to break. Feeling his silver promise band and Arthur's dog tags, he realized they'd known who he was, what he was.

They tried every type of torture that didn't leave permanent scars, hiding it from the higher-ups. Mind games, Chinese water torture; the list went on and on. He eventually started to tell faulty or out of date information, seeing as that was the only way to make them let up. After awhile, they figured him useless, and threw him in a cell and forgot about him, occasionally throwing food in.

He'd stayed in that kind of limbo ever since, until the treaty was signed, and he'd been released. Then, his people let him shower, gave him a meal, and put him on the first plane to New York City, knowing how eager he was to see his family again.

Alfred felt his eyes droop down, and he fell into a light doze, exhausted from his hurried packing, and excited to be able to hold the love of his life in his arms. Finally, he was coming back. He grabbed unconsciously onto his necklace.

USUK

He was the first one off when the plane landed, and ran off the tarmac, into the lobby of the airport, only to be greeted by a man holding a sign with his name on it.

"Where's my family?"

"They were informed, sir but chose not to come. I am to take you to your new home." The man was in his late fifties, stuffy, and reminded him sorta of Batman's Alfred. 'Cept he wasn't cool like an Alfred. Wait, chose not to come? New home?

"Excuse me? Are you sure you called the right people? Arthur Kirkland? M-Mathew…um…Williams? You must have the wrong name on that sign."

"Sir, we informed a Mr. Kirkland and his French husband, and they told us not to call again. We talked with the quiet fellow…can't recall his name, who told us it would be best if you didn't return to you're old job, as things were running…er…better without you."

Alfred stared at the man in shock. He had to be lying. Arthur was HIS fiancé. He must have heard wrong. And Mattie would have been here for him! They were best bros! And hadn't Arthur promised him he'd wait…? Was this some kind of sick joke? This had to be a mistake.

"Heh, very funny. Now where is Artie? Is this some joke?"

The man who looked like a butler pulled something from his pocket.

"Mr. Kirkland informed us to tell you that he has moved on, and that he wouldn't want to create a rift or disruption in his happy relationship with his Husband by seeing you again. He wishes you a happy life, and hopes you will find love down the road. Here." The man took Alfred's hand and placed an object in it.

"My dog tags…we switched our dog tags towards the beginning of the war…oh my god…" Alfred quickly sat down on the nearest bench, tears threatening his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Arthur loved him! Him alone, undying!

"He said, sir, that he simply couldn't wait any longer. He wasn't sure if you were dead or alive these past months."

But a year and half after his capture, Arthur had moved on, throwing him out like last weeks' burnt leftovers.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. Since you are still a target in the enemy's eyes, we're putting you under the witness protection program. Your info is no longer secret. You'll have to change your name, but you'll have everything covered by the government."

"Whatever." America right now would agree to almost anything. A shot in the head, even. He was numb all over, no feeling in his body what so ever.

"And you can never see your former family and friends."

"Yep. Sounds great." Inside, all he could feel was breaking. His voice was no longer his.

He followed the man to the car, and took the dog tags from his own neck. "Give these back to him." But, he couldn't bring himself to give back his ring. He simply slipped the dog tags from the chain and put them in the palm of the man's outstretched hand. Then, putting his own dog tags on with the ring, he climbed in the car, severing all ties between him and his former life.

**Author's Note: I've never published anything on Fanfiction before, so please be kind. I have no idea what I'm doing, and can't figure out how to do those line-y things. If you like my story, please rate and review.**

**Fun Fact: The British stole the 'Stone of Scone' from the Scottish during Edward I's reign (a.k.a. WAY BEFORE Elizabeth I). This stone was where Scottish kings had been crowned on for hundreds of years (was called Stone of Destiny to differentiate it from the pastry). They put it in Westminster Abbey. In 1950, Christmas Day, the Scots stole it back, but told the British police where it was hidden, making them look ridiculous. The British formally (finally) gave it back 1996...hurr hurr... **


	2. Lonely

That first week, he'd gone between a few different states of mind.

At first, he'd been in a mood where he was in a constant "I'll show you!" state, constantly doing things, like bungee jumping, pigging out on junk and fast food, reckless stuff that he'd always been scolded for by his boss or England. He wanted to show them, if they were secretly watching him, that he was doing just fine without them, and was enjoying his freedom. That he didn't need them, and that they'd been holding him back. Now that he'd shed their company, he was free to do as he wished, no agenda to follow, no meetings, no obligations, just a government-covered credit card and a car. That had lasted for a day.

As night set in, he stayed up till four, watching violent movies, but always found himself thinking of Arthur every time he saw the damsel in distress, or his brother whenever he saw camaraderie between friends. That was when the hurt sunk in, and he couldn't sleep for days after. How could they do this to him? Is this what they meant by the whole dog eat dog world?

He started thinking of ways he could come back. He would give anything to just talk to Mattie, to sit quietly in his old office, or a meeting. Even if he wasn't allowed to speak, even if they gave him mountains of dreadful paperwork. But, Arthur would be there, with France. They'd be kissing, holding hands, doing everything that Alfred used to do with Arthur before the war. No, if he ever saw that, he'd kill himself.

All that had eventually led to him sitting in that dark cavern people call a closet for at least three days (he had lost count), living off the bag of potato chips next to him, thinking of nothing and everything.

He started going into his own little world, talking to the potato chip bag about how it was the two of them against the world. The potato chip bag was his only friend. And then he remembered it was a potato chip bag.

Then, for no reason, he lost it. He started to throw things around, ripping the doors off the closet; throwing the couch they'd given him. Destroying the place. Then, his witness protection lady was right behind him, yelling at him, asking what the F*ck he thought he was doing. That's when he touched ground again.

She informed him that he'd better get a hobby, or she'd give him one, seeing that he couldn't handle doing nothing very well. Then, she ditched him once more, spouting some crap about caring for his well-being and wellness of mind, which was a load of crap. It was an understatement to say he didn't like her.

He'd no source of comfort during the worst event in his four hundred year old life, and she was the only person he'd talked to in weeks. And all she did was tell him what a mope he was and a pain in the ass. He didn't need the reminder that he was useless, he felt it constantly, with every breath he took.

He exhaled into a wall, sliding down it on his back. This hand instinctively went to his promise band.

_I could call Art…no. That part of my life is over. I need to move on…Godammit Arthur, you couldn't wait for a year and a half?_

It was out of habit that he'd thought of calling Arthur, once his rock, his comfort, his love…

_What did you mean when you said your love was forever?_

_Forever a memory?_

USUK

Damien Moore was lonely. For the last two years, he'd been working on this old beaten down house he'd found on one of his long drives outside the city.

He'd been shaping it back into the beautiful manor it used to be, with its green lawn, and long sloping driveway, shadowed by forest. It actually was an hour away from the city, down a back road, and far away from anyone. It reminded him of himself, once an out going individual with a bustling social life, to a deserted shell. Fixing up this house had been like putting himself back together. He looked fondly at the brick front, its white shuttered windows perfection itself. His hobby…

It was a big house, nothing like that apartment he'd lived in before all this. He'd had a house in Virginia that was of the same era, but had given it over to the government to be a museum long ago. He'd enjoyed moving around…

They'd asked him what he'd wanted from his old apartment, the one he'd owned before the war had started, and he'd asked for this and that, not much, just the things he needed to start life anew. And his toy soldiers, his one material possession he couldn't give up, even if he tried. That was one memory he couldn't leave behind, even though his lover had.

Then, he'd moved right into this rundown house, fixing it up. It was only now that he realized that he'd fixed it up all along with the thought that by the time he'd finished it, he would he would have someone to share it with. This house was too large for one person.

He sat on his bed that night, listening to the rainstorm raging outside his window, the lightning brightening the night sky. He hated nighttime, the time when he had nothing to do except think. He'd given up video games awhile back, not finding the enjoyment in them that he used to. The tears started to run down his face, the radio chattering softly behind him, the song _Almost Lover _coming on. God, that song needed to go away! It was only making it worse. He was so alone here, the nearest town 15 minutes away. But, he wasn't ready to open up his heart again, to love again.

Or maybe, he was, just not romantically.

**Author's note: This chapter just shows his change in feelings. The next chapter will introduce one of the main characters in this story, Anna (she isn't any country). Sorry short chapter is shorter than the first. I'm trying not to make the story go to fast, since I always seem to have this problem with development and details. Thank you all for your reviews, favs and alerts. My day gets made when I turn on my ipod to a different background screen, so just imagine what one review did! **

**Fun Fact: When William the Conqueror landed on the shores of England, he tripped stepping the beach, falling forward into the sand, his arms splayed out. Instead of saying it was a bad omen for the Norman Duke (Frenchy!) one clever dude said it was William holding England in his clutches. **


	3. Anna

**Oops...erm... I mean, Hetalia doesn't belong to me, and it isn't like I totally forgot to say this on the past two chapters. cough...cough...**

A week later, he walked into the adoption services building in downtown New York, and asked if he could foster a child. Being who he was (or who he used to be), the government cleared him fast; he didn't even have to leave the building before they called him back in with shocked faces. Of course, he'd had to explain to his witness protection agent why he wanted to foster a child, and that no, this wasn't another hobby, and that he'd fully thought through the prospect of raising a child for the next few decades and how this was a huge breech in his security, but she couldn't override the government in this case. That small victory made him smile. Anyway, that afternoon, he was allowed into the viewing room.

He played with a few children, reading to a small group a disturbingly sweet story about a puppy that wanted to play, but eventually his eye caught a little girl of about six, who sat alone in the corner. Her knees were pressed against her body, and her pale skin was extenuated by black hair cascaded down her back. Getting up, he walked over to her, and crouched down.

"Hey there, little one, why are you here by yourself?" She gave him a sad look that tugged at his heart, her pale grey eyes teary.

"Sir, she doesn't speak English. No one here can speak Russian, but we've made do. We are trying to transfer her to Russia, but she is a citizen here. Parents were immigrants who died in a crash." The woman who had accompanied him in called over to him.

He turned back to the girl, and thought back to the days when he spied in the Soviet Union. He'd learned to speak Russian fluently, even if he'd had issues with the man himself. Sending the girl to Russia, she'd never be adopted! He couldn't let them send her there by herself! But risk a chance at breaking his cover?

"_So, is it true that you speak Russian?" _He asked in Russian, startling both the woman behind him and the girl.

"_Yes, s-sir." _She was hesitant, but a light started to show in her eyes.

"_Well then, what's the name to go with such a cute face?"_ He smiled at her, and held out his hand to her to help her up.

"Анна." She took his hand with her small one, and pulled herself up. _"Are you here to pick up one of the other kids? The other Mommies and Daddies always do."_ He thought about it for a second. Would he now just turn away from this little girl to go and foster an English-speaking child? She had almost zero chance of being fostered, and Russia was no place for an orphan. So what if he had to teach her English?

"_Actually, do you want to come with me? I can't leave such a cute face so sad!"_

USUK

He got her room all set, painting it a light baby blue, her favorite color, apparently. He made up a bed for her, and bought toys he'd thought she'd like. Today was the day a girl was coming to live with him, and he was beyond excited. He wished he'd had a camera to get the look on that lady's face when he had started spurting Russian. They'd gladly accepted his offer, even though he was single and young. Usually, foster and adoption agencies liked giving children to couples only, but seeing no Russian speaking couple walk through the door, made an exception. So, here he was, a legal guardian. Now, to go pick her up.

He climbed in his Altima whatever boring mobile he'd gotten to simply get him from point A to point B, and headed for the city.

After he'd parked his car, he went inside, and immediately spied her sitting on a bench by the door, a little pink suitcase next to her.

"_Are you ready?"_

Helping her into the car seat, he'd had to smile. She was so adorable.

"_It is about four, and it takes an hour to get home, would you like something to eat?"_

"_Yes please, Mr. Moore."_

"_Anna, please, you can call me Damien or whatever else, but you don't have to be so formal." _He got in the car and looked at her again in the rearview mirror. _"So, do you want to get something to eat?"_

She nodded her head, and Alfred immediately was going to head to a McDonalds when, in his head, a thought ran thru about responsibility and making good choices, like not feeding his foster child McDonalds. No, he was going to take her to a healthier, sit-down burger joint. Then, early bed time when they got home.

This time, he wouldn't be alone.

USUK

He pulled up to the house at seven thirty, and turned back to see Anna asleep in her car seat, her little head resting gently against the side of it. A smile came to his lips, and he got out quietly and went to her door.

He gently unbuckled her and picked her up easily, and grabbed her suitcase. Closing the door, he walked up the walkway to his house and brought her inside. She snuggled into his shoulder as he walked up the stairs, making him realize that he already had started to love his little Anna.

He got her changed for bed and slipped her under the covers. He started to pull away when her hand grabbed two of his fingers.

"_Will you…" _She yawned ever so cutely. _"Be here when I wake up?" _She looked up at him sleepily.

"_Of course, Anna." _ He leaned down and kissed her forehead. _"Good night."_

Closing her door, he walked down the hallway to his own room, and got ready for bed. For the first time in two years, he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

USUK

"Papa! What is da big news?" It had been a year and a half since he'd taken in Anna, and her English was good enough that she went to public school now. Because of his extensive tutoring up to that point, she'd skipped a grade or two, and at seven and a half, was in fourth grade.

"Je ne sais pas. How are your french lessons coming? " He turned away from his desk to look down at her playfully.

He'd found that she was extremely quick when it came to learning foreign languages, and he'd read a parenting book that advised teaching them young. He could speak French and Spanish as well as well as Russian and English, due to being raised around the languages but could read or write neither. He'd found a tutor in town who was able to teach Anna.

If anyone from his former life came to visit him, he was sure they wouldn't recognize him. He dressed in button down shirts almost all the time and hishouse was very clean, and multi-lingual. And they'd all assumed that he only knew English, and just barely. He realized that he'd played up that role, thinking it was what it meant to be an American. But now, he felt like there some reason to change.

"Oui, je parle bien, Papa. Now please tell me za big news!" She grabbed his hand in hers, jumping up and down. She was excited, he could tell by her slight slip-ups in the language. Better than most for their second language.

"Maybe I should teach you Spanish next, yes? Since you apparently speak French so well…"

"PAPA! _Please tell me, I can wait no longer!"_

He pulled Anna into his lap, laughing, and pulled out a small pile of papers.

"Anna, you've been living with me for awhile now. Do you like living with me?" Now was the serious part of his news. She turned to look in his eyes, concern written on her face.

"Yes, very much, but Papa isn't going to send me away now that I know English, is he?"

"No, Papa isn't sending you away. Papa would never do such a thing, because he loves you VERY much. Papa was lonely for a very long time before he met you, no family or friends."

"No mommy or daddy?"

"I only knew my mother, but she died…when I was very young." Ok, so that was mostly true. He'd never had a father, and his mother, North America, had vanished when he'd been discovered and the Europeans had come and whipped out his indigenous race with smallpox, so he felt it wasn't lying, exactly. "I have been without family for too long. Now, you've come into my life. Do you want to be my family?"

"You mean Papa would be my real life daddy?" Her eager face was the happiest sight in the world to him.

"Yes. Do you want this? I have all the forms filled out, but if you say no, I won't go any further. I only want what you want."

"Yes!"

He signed the paperwork the next day, and she was his. They went out to eat that night, a rare treat for them.

Damien loved his little Anna. He loved hugging her, playing with her, snuggling with her. He loved to tell her stories of historic events. And then, what ever else he knew. She got into ice-skating, and he'd go with her to her lessons, skating around with the casual skaters as she learned. He would do everything and anything for her.

There were times when he was a bit in the dark. What would happen when she hit puberty? Was he strict enough? He read every book on parenting, and always tried to be consistent with her. He avoided her questions about his past, making up little stories; naturalizing or 'humanizing' his true past. But when she asked why he sometimes suddenly became distant and unfocused when a reminder of his past life was too much, he told her that once she was old enough to understand, he'd tell her.

He looked over at her from across the table, her little smile as she ate her something something a la Italian, and was truly glad he'd gotten to meet his little lady.

**Author's note: Yes, I am updating every day (for now) as I have some stuff pre-written. This is where we meet Anna, Al...cough...Damien's little girl. At this point in time, its been about three years since the first chapter and four or five since his 'flashback'. ****I hope I'm not moving to fast or being confusing. This isn't my favorite chapter. **

**I LOVE hearing from people. Getting reviews makes my day. So, if you feel like dropping a line!**

**Btw, I love writing stories, but my problem is that I have issues with logic. Everything has to be logical to me. I go through everything thinking 'if there really was a situation like this, would Alfred really act this way?' 'Am I just wanting to satisfy a fangirl tendency?' 'Does this plot line make any logical sense?' REASON WHY I HAVE SLAUGHTERED MANY A PLOT BUNNY *licks blood* (sorry, that was unneeded) So, if you see anything illogical, drop me a line.**

**Fun fact: I like blue. (no, srsly) When America was getting set up, they decided that they wanted a king after all and sent a secret message to a Prussian(I KNOW!) prince asking him. It didn't make it in time, and the Continental Congress chose to be a republic after all.**

**Why they never mention this in History class: The Prussian(I KNOW!) Prince was...GAY! (btw, do you guys like these fun facts? I just get bored, so I write what's on top of my mind)**


	4. Friendship

**I don't own hetalia**

"Dad?" Damien looked up from the papers he was reading to see his daughter standing next to him. She was in her night clothes, her brightly patterned shirt and shorts subdued in the low light.

"Yes, Anna?" He swiveled his chair and she sat down near him in a chair near by. Her hair was very long, and sitting down, it extended down her back to her waist. Her slim figure looked even smaller in the low light.

"Papa, could you tell me more of your past? I think I'm old enough. You get distant at times, and I don't know why, and I get worried about you. I wanna help you." Damien knew she wondered just why he'd adopted her at the age of '22', how they were able to sustain such a livelihood when she knew he didn't work. Maybe she was old enough to get a bigger picture of it. But he'd have to be careful of how much she would learn. It had taken him years to put his life together, and he wanted to keep it the way it was as long as possible.

"When I was younger, I was on my own for a very long time. I had a few rough years in my late teens. You…you see, I had a childhood friend. For years, I saw them as an older sibling." He made sure not to give this friend a gender. Now that he was going to finally breeze over his once relationship, he was going to make as little fuss about it as possible. He wasn't sure how Anna would take it if she found out 'Daddy likes men!'. "You know my toy soldiers?"

She looked behind her to the bookcase on the far wall, and the small box of soldiers that laid therein. "Yeah…"

"They gave those to me. But after many years of being so close, we had a falling out… and we stopped talking altogether for a long time."

"What was their name?"

Damien couldn't, no wouldn't answer that one. He'd stopped speaking that name aloud. Why had he agreed to answer these questions?

"That isn't important, but I discovered when I stopped seeing my best friend that I loved them more than a friend. It was years later that we made up…and I guess you could say made out…and for once in my life, I was happy." He became distant once more. "And then it was over. Sometimes I just get reminded of it, and, well, it makes me sad, but I know that part of my life ended long ago" It had been ten years since he'd told Arthur he loved him…

"Well…why don't you date anymore, then?" She paused, not used to hearing much about her father's past, and the even rarer answer to a question. "Dad, you never do anything. Jenny's mom is a widow, and she dates and crap. You don't date at all. You just spend the day at the house."

"I used to date, before all that, but I'm not quite ready to love again. Now go to bed, sweetheart." She heard the finality in his voice and knew she wasn't going to get any more out of him.

"_Good night, Papa."_ Again, he left her with more questions than answers.

"_Good night."_

USUK

Damien heard the door slam downstairs and knew his daughter was home. He got up from his work (well, it was more of stalking the news and keeping track of economic things and government developments) and walked down the hall to look over the banister.

"Hi Daddy, Marco and I are going to work on a school project!"

"Hi Mr. Moore!" Marco was a year older than Anna, and he was a handsome dark haired boy. One day, when Damien opened a book Anna had left in the kitchen,(which he very soon afterward, realized was her diary) he'd read all about 'the cute Italian soccer captain who is the same history class' as Anna. When she'd found out what he'd read, she'd made him promise secrecy, as Marco was now her friend.

"Hi Marco! You two have fun, and Marco, please stay for dinner!"

"Thanks Mr. Moore!" Anna sent her father an appreciative glance his way before leading Marco off.

He watched them as they went out onto the back porch of the house and set out a poster. Getting himself a cup of whatever from the fridge, Damien walked upstairs to his bedroom and watched as they laughed and talked. When Marco accidentally set his hand on Anna's when reaching for a marker, he smiled, seeing them both blush. He knew Anna's crush was one lasting for two years, but now he saw it was returned. He shook his head in amusement at them, and went back to his work.

After making supper for three, he sat down with Anna and Marco.

"So, what did you guys do today?"

"I missed the first half of the day to go on that diplomatic field trip, part of that program I joined." Anna had joined 'Young Diplomats of America' or whatever because of a suggestion of a teacher when she found out Anna was fluent in four languages. Damien still wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing, seeing as it was growing closer and closer to his old life, but he wasn't going to hold back Anna for his past. She seemed to love the idea of diplomacy, and if that was her dream…

"Yeah, you left me all alone in Math! You know Trig isn't my strong suit!" God, that was right! Anna was fourteen and a half and was in eleventh grade. Why was that always a shock?

He drove Marco home because of the rain, which had started to fall during their dinner soon after.

Entering the house once more, he found his daughter drawing in the kitchen.

"Do you really want to be a diplomat?" She looked up.

"Yeah. It was awesome. Apparently, there was a meeting happening while we were there. There were these two guys in the hall…!"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was in front of the diplomatic offices! One was swearing a bunch, but the other, if my Spanish is correct, was a total ditz, yammering on and on of how the other was like a bright tomato!"

Damien's eyes went wide and he went into a semishock. "Oh?" He coughed.

"Yeah, the Spanish dude kept making weird noises. Like, fusoso… something or other. I think they were gay." Damien was quiet, contemplating the fact that his daughter had met someone from his past, the one he worked so hard to hide. He never went into New York City during the first week in February, the third week of June, and the fourth week in October, knowing that their meetings were being held, as they always were.

"Dad? Yoo-hoo!"

She turned around to look at him, her eyes full of confusion.

"The only reason you remembered them was because they were gay?"

"Well, part of it, but I think gay people are fine! They were just funny to watch. Why? Did I offend you in some way?"

"No—no, of course not." He stood and walked towards the stairs. He was relieved that she had only noticed Lovino and Antonio because of their being gay, and not because she'd talked to any of them.

"Papa?" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you… gay?" There was an extended pause, which caused Anna to flinch. She watched as he opened his mouth, probably to just change the subject, but not this time. "I'm sorry! Did I go too far? Please don't be mad!"

Her question caught him off-guard and out of nowhere…Anna had only posed the question because she'd started to notice certain things about her father, and had been wondering about this for some time. When Damien saw the look of guilt on her face, he felt it was time to give her one more piece of the puzzle.

"_Yes. That friend of mine…all those years ago, was a man…"_ She watched as her father smiled sadly, then climbed the stairs. "I'm not mad…just…nostalgic."

**Author's note: I'm so sorry! I fell asleep while watching a movie last night... then woke up at ten this morning...**

**I tried to write Anna as best fitted her age group...(aka, I'm her age in the second part fourteen)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED! Please review if you have any questtions or I have logic problems. Or if you just wanna say hi (or talk about American or British history, such a history buff!)**

**(Yes, Spain and Romano in Cameo... FUSOSOSOSO!)**

**Fun Fact: Abe lincoln dreamed one night a few weeks before his death about seeing himself laid out in a casket and his wife next to him. His body also was almost stolen twice and was moved thrice and now lies under ten feet of concrete. - (idk why I thought about this, probably by reading "Gone with the Wind"... AMAZING BOOK IS AMAZING! but it is all true, if I remember correctly)**


	5. Promise

**I do not own Hetalia.**

"Graduation is a day of mixed emotions. It symbols the end of a phase of life, and the start of something new. The hundred students we have here, graduating today, now have the chance to go out into the world, and make a life of their own. Parents, I'm sure, will be sad to see them go, but proud to send them away… "

God, that lady went on forever and ever. Making him more teary eyed by the second…

"And now, our salutatorian, Anna Moore!"

Damien listened intently to her speech, proud of his daughter. He knew that she had worked very hard. To see his little girl he'd taken in ten years ago up there, well, it made him so proud he couldn't even explain it.

After her speech came the number one guy, a smart-alec no one listened to, and he droned on and on about his greatness. Whatever, let him have his fifteen to sixty minutes of fame. Anna was a year and a half younger than that kid and had missed valedictorian by .2. When he finally finished, they did the ending ceremony crap, and then sent everyone on their way. Damien waited patiently for that gold honors cap to come bobbing out.

She was talking to Marco as she walked out, and Damien noted, with a sly grin, that they were holding hands. Good going, Marco!

"…Yes, of course. Saturday, 7?"

"Yeah, I'll be around to pick you up." Marco smiled, and then gave her a quick hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Stepping away, he waved and headed for his family. Anna turned around with a blush on her face before bumping into her father.

"So, Marco finally got around to asking you on a date, eh?" Damien wrapped his arm around Anna as they walked out to the car. Her blush got redder. "Well, 'bout time! Took me forever to ask my crush out…did it a tad differently, though…"

They climbed in the car, and Anna looked at her father expectantly, waiting for a continuation of the story, but Damien just started up the car. "Where would you like to go for a celebratory dinner?" That was just like him, starting a story, and then ending it before it even got good. She thought that once she'd started to hear about this 'past lover', her father would open up. Nope. What Anna didn't know was that he always stopped when they started to get painful, and the images of his lover sprang to mind, not that he didn't want to share with his daughter, the center of his universe, as he put it.

That night, sitting out on the porch with the moon shinning down upon him, Damien thought of what he was going to do when Anna was away at college. In this big house, all by himself…again. That's when the little voice nagging in the back of his head started talking for one of the first times since he'd adopted Anna.

_You could always go back…tell them you've changed. Go back to the diplomatic office, get your old job, and then, when Anna gets out of school, give her a job! She's always wanted to be a diplomat! I mean, who are we kidding, we did teach her three languages! All we'd…_

Arthur. Arthur was the reason he couldn't go back. He couldn't bear the thought of Arthur in another's arms, happier with them than he had been with Alfr—Damien. Anyway, he'd promised that agency…God, he'd stopped thinking himself by his old name…but it always seemed to catch up with him… at least that god damned witness protection lady had stopped coming 'round as the 'cleaning lady'. She had almost let who she was slip in front of Anna.

He didn't like lying to his daughter, but certain steps had to be taken to keep her safe and unknowing. She knew his love was a man, but he hoped that was the farthest it ever would go…

USUK

"Marco, She's on her way home now! Come on over!"

"I'll be right over!" Damien hung up and went to look out the window. It was Thanksgiving break, and in her third year of college, his girl was coming home with apparently 'big' news about her internship, which was to start after Christmas vacation. Marco, who'd been briefly her boyfriend off and on for a while was still her best friend, and so he invited the lad over too. It wasn't that it wasn't working; it was that they didn't want to try the whole long distance thing while they were at their two respective colleges. The important thing was that through it all, their eyes were only for each other. He knew that they both had tried seeing other people, but it never lasted long for either of them…

Anna pulled in the driveway an hour later, tired and hungry. She heaved out her duffle bag and walked up the path to the house, wanting to have nothing more than a hot meal and a seat next to the fireplace. Opening the grand door to the house, she found herself swept up into a huge hug.

"Anna! _My little one, you're home!" _Her father's strength was amazing, and Anna was out of breath. Smiling, she hugged back.

"_Papa, I missed you too! So much!" _She paused, seeing her father wasn't the only man in the house._ "_Oh! Marco! I didn't see you there!" She spotted her dark haired Italian friend leaning against the wall, waiting for his turn to greet, not wanting to interrupt the family moment. He stepped forward with a smile, and held out his arms. She ran into them as well. Damien smiled as the two spoke with nothing but eyes, and picked up her bag and ran it upstairs, giving them a moment alone.

It was over dinner that she shared her news.

"So, you guys know how I want to work in diplomatic services, correct?" She paused, and they both nodded, knowing quite well. "Well, my college has a partner college in England… London to be more specific, and with my mastery of four languages, I was given the opportunity to do my internship over in the London offices, and if I'm lucky, my first job!"

Both the men at the table stared at her for a moment before her father broke out into a shaky grin. "That's great, dear! And I assume you'll be going to college at this London place?" He tried to hide his anxiety at her going over seas. He talked with her all the time while she was at college. He couldn't imagine her being thousands of miles away…

"I'm really gonna miss yah, small fry…" Marco's cheery face had saddened.

"I'm really gonna miss you too…and Papa, oh…" Anna's face started to redden, and tears threatened her eyes.

"Now, Anna, no tears! This is a great experience! Why, when I was nineteen, I used to travel across the seas every month or so, before I settled down! It'll be good for you to travel on your own. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends…Just don't eat homemade British food unless absolutely necessary."

They were quiet for most of the evening, until Anna tried to start conversation once more.

"So, Dad, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Reading all the classics. On Gone With the Wind." What he didn't tell her was that he'd been so lonely that he was finally back on the dating scene, but was sticking to strictly women. He wasn't exactly gay, more pansexual, having fallen in love with the person regardless of gender. But Damien had decided women for now, so as to not cause trouble in town. No one even vaguely interested him, but it gave him something to do. Also the fact that he'd read the classics before, and the one he was 'reading' he'd read when it first came out in 1936.

USUK

The suitcases were in the car, and they were to leave the next morning bright and early. The days had flown, and Damien's bird was truly flying the nest. He wanted to give her something very important to him, and now was the time.

"Anna?"

"Dad?" She walked into his study; tall and slender, making her father realize his baby had grown up.

"As you know, I once was very much in love with a young man in my youth, and from that relationship came my most treasured possession, which I am now passing onto you." Damien unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt, pulling out a chain that was always hidden from view. He'd grown accustom to wearing dress shirts and black pants, always very old fashioned, but classic. She'd never realized he'd been hiding a necklace under there.

She saw two dog tags reflect in the low light of the study, along with a silver ring with engravings on them. Damien took the dog tags from the chain and set them in a drawer, then handed the chain to her. She looked at the inscription.

"A Promise of My Heart ~AK. Dad, is this a promise ring?"

"Yes. For a long time, it was what kept me going. Its yours, now." He got up from the room and left, without another word, to the confusion of his daughter, who was touched that he gave this to her, seeing as he was moot on the former partner subject most of the time.

**Author's note: It is 12:10 pm in the good ol' US of A, and I'm still in my guitar hero Pajamas. Yep. **

**Gone with the Wind is so sad! "Ashley...Ashley, I love you!"**

**"But Scarlett, we aren't alike. I'm going to marry Melanie.(his cousin)"**

**"But don't you care at all for me?"**

**"Yes, I care, and that is why I wish not to say such things as I am about to say..."**

**This is only 90 pages into the book which is 1035 pages long. needless to say, I got the same feeling as when Dumbledore died in the sixth book (sorry for spoilers, but its pretty obvious) Stupid hormones.**

**Anyway, next chapter we meet IGGY!**

**Any questions comments or complaints(I'm sorry in advance if I've made any of you not pleased), just drop me a line. ****I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! (not in an ooky way, don't look at me like that!)**

**Fun ****fact: I'm related to Edward the third of England through the old family that came to the USA in 1650. needless to say, they lost everything in the great depression... ****(I'm sorry, I'm a real Anglophile. Watched the Royal wedding! whoo whoo, prince harry's still available!) **

**P.s., I know my notes are long, but if you want to get a taste of what I listen to while writing, go to youtube and listen to "till I hear you sing" from Andrew Lloyd Webber. It is amazing, but the musical, love Never dies, phantom of the opera 2, was apparently ghastly.**


	6. Mr Dunkirk

**Hetalia isn't mine.**

"So, that concludes the new employee tours. Now for intern assignments. Who here speaks a romance language and is able to deal with temperamental and or bipolar men?" That lady was way too cheery about the whole thing, but one look in her eyes, and you could see she was offering this because job because no one getting paid here wanted to do it.

Anna had been in England for a week, and everything was very different. She was one of three new interns, one being a twenty-six year old typist and the other being a shy girl of twenty-one. Neither raised their hand, so Anna did, hesitantly. She could handle her father, and if there were anyone as temperamental as him when he got upset, she'd truly like to meet him or her. Sure, he was a great dad, but he had serious issues with his past, didn't like getting his photo taken, and had, in the past, grown a beard for 'the fun of it', and shaved it into different, ridiculous looks before Anna made him shave it all off…

"Good! You're going to be one of our diplomat's new secretary, handling all his business and personal manners." The lady assigned the other two before leading Anna to a grand hall, going up to a fancy door and opening it. Inside, there was an office desk and some nice chairs and a door with a nameplate on it saying 'Sir Arthur Dunkirk'. Dunkirk?

"Ok, honey, here is your desk. He'll stumble out eventually. Don't worry about him, he's just depressed and what not, been that way for years. And watch out for the Frenchman who always wanders in here. A night with him is not worth it, let me tell you, honey." Then Anna was left all alone. What about a Frenchman?

She sat down and looked at the appointment book. A few meetings here and there…wait, with the prime minister? The Queen? Who was this guy? Then, she found a note in the desk about making sure Mr. Dunkirk made it to the meetings sober…God…

After an hour, the office door opened, and her boss finally stepped out. She immediately stood up.

From behind, she could see his unruly blond hair and his small figure.

"Damn them all, those bloody gits messing with my name plate again. When I find out who…" He stiffened, sensing a figure behind him. He turned to see a young woman with long, straight, dark hair. "Excuse me, I am truly sorry. Are you my new…?" His haggard appearance was a truly sad expression, if not for those…things on his head…

She was surprised to see his large eyebrows, but forced herself to look into his green eyes. He was much younger than she had expected, being around 23 to 26. Now that she got a better look, she saw large rings around his eyes, and a tremendous sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Dunkirk. My name is Anna Moore, I'm an intern from the…"

"It's Kirkland, someone changed my name plate on me again. Bloody gits…So, an American? Blast the whole bloody country. You look younger than the other secretaries." Ok, this guy acted like someone pissed in his tea.

"I was skipped two grades on account of my father's tutoring. English isn't my first language, you see." She tried to keep her smile easy and not irritated. Arthur looked at her more closely, and noticed the accent.

"Russian?"

"Yes. Both my parents were from Russia originally."

"Really? Your father must have been quite educated, to immigrate and still be able to teach you. The last name Moore, it isn't Russian, though." His expression softened as he fit back into his gentleman persona.

"Oh, when I say my father, I mean my adopted father. My real family died in a car crash when I was five. Couldn't speak a word of English. Then, one day, a man comes in who laughs with the ladies at the orphanage, but had sad eyes like...um…well, he spoke fluent Russian, and became my foster father before adopting me. He was young when he adopted me, only twenty-one, or somewhere around there. Anyway, sorry to hold you up sir, is there anything you need?" Arthur looked at the fast talking girl, wondering how he got dragged into conversation when he tried to avoid it with everyone else. She reminded him of someone…

_No, don't think about him…Just let it pass. Won't do any good to break down here._

"A cup of tea would go a long way, if you wouldn't mind." He huffed back to his room. Bloody Americans…

USUK

Three weeks passed, and Arthur found that he liked Anna much better than the grumpy or incompetent women he usually got, which was saying a lot, considering she was an American…maybe because she wasn't American born, but he found himself enjoying their conversations. His moments of sadness were less around her, but at certain moments, he could imagine he was talking with…him.

Right now, he was sitting at his desk, working on a report for something or other, when he heard Anna's voice outside the door.

_Must not have closed it all the way…_

He got up and put his hand on the doorknob when he heard a distinctive "Hon hon hon." France.

"Hello, sir, may I help you?"

" Oh, mais oui. Vous pouvez m'aider avec une certaine tâche ... au lit. (oh, but yes. You could help me with a certain task...in bed)" Arthur heard a gasp. No, not another one France! He actually liked this one! Why couldn't any of his interns stay out of France's bed? He thought Anna had more common sense than to be lured by French, the frog's language. If only she knew what he had said…He needed to stop this before…

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur? Si vous venez de dire ce que je pensais que vous avez dit, vous et moi, nous allons avoir de la difficulté. (excuse me, Mister? If you said what I think you said, you and me, we are going to have a problem)" Arthur's large eyebrows raised. French speaking? God, he didn't even know this language very well, and he'd been around for two thousand years.

He jumped at a loud smacking sound.

"_Get out, you filthy beast! Before I rip that scruff off your chin!"_ Letting her anger get the better of her, she shouted at him in Russian, and he high-tailed it out of there. Teach him to cop a feel at her well developed chest.

She turned round to see her boss.

"My god, were you supposed to meet him?" Anna was suddenly worried that she'd been rude to someone who Arthur had truly needed to meet with.

"No, quite alright. That is the Frenchman who sneaks into my office and causes me great frustration. He's another diplomat who has been a bother for a long time. You handled him remarkably well, he likes to seduce my secretaries." Arthur knew France was only coming to distract him, give himself something to yell at…to give him something to think about besides the loneliness…

"Yes, I was warned. Sorry to have disrupted you, sir. " She sat back down and set to fixing up her desk. Arthur nodded, and headed back for his room. "Oh, sir, you have something scheduled for next week, all week, called 'World Meeting'. Do you need any help in preparation for this?"

He paused at the door. "No, I go three times a year, and the office knows. Oh, but could you make one call for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland. Who would you like me to dial?"

"Just call the staff at the United Nations building in New York and tell them that no representative from America will be coming, if you were so kind." He opened the door. The damned staff at the United Nations always set out a chair for an American representative, when the diplomatic staff _for_ America had stopped coming long ago due to lack of productivity and possible impending harm by being around nations. England always had to call to say no one was going to be there, or have to spend the week next to an empty chair, remembering who used to sit there…

"Ok. But if it's a World Meeting, you'd think America would be _pretty important_ to have there." She swiveled around to her landline, typing with one hand on her computer, looking up the number, thinking in a very 'America-centric' way.

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah, he was pretty important. But he's gone on a permanent vacation..." He then shut his door, but not in time for Anna not to turn around and see the look of absolute desolation.

**Author's note: Ok. Last time I ever forget my flashdrive anywhere. I just got it back from my dad's house, so my very mini-depression is over! Then I burnt my forehead with my in-styler (straighter spinny burny thing with a 'guard' to prevent burning). OWWWW. **

**God, just watched an ad with muppets singing to a guy about his baby phone. Then a life story (with two adorable kitties!) ending with crap about fancy feast. While I had nothing to do, I put down gone with the wind for a little bit and read the Mummy, or Ramses the Damned by Anne Rice. AMAZING!**

**Fun Fact:**

**(inspired by Ramses the Damned) Cleopatra was actually greek and didn't look like she is portrayed. Also, by the time she was queen, no one knew how to read hieroglyphics anymore. If Julius Caesar had lived, she would have been Empress of Rome.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Any comments, questions, concerns or breaches of logic, send me a note!**


	7. Birthday

**Hetalia isn't mine, and sadly, never will be.**

"DAD IS DOING WHAT?" Arthur walked into the office one morning about a month after the world meeting to Anna's loud phone conversation. He saw her fingers turn white as she grasped her coffee cup in a death grip. _Stay out of it if you treasure your life.._.

"No, Marco, I think you've got this all wrong. My. Father. Is. Gay. He's only had one true love, one partner, and that was. a. Man. I've never heard about any woman." Arthur watched curiously. Gay? Well, that explains the single father deal.

"So, you saw him making out with a woman in a bar. He probably was having another one of those crises he has every once and awhile. I bet you he was drunk, because when he gets drunk, he goes on about how he was there during the Civil War and all this crap about being the oldest American alive. He spouts such stories and does the craziest crap you've ever seen! Even worse, he starts buying crap off the television late at night. That's why we have a 'shower phone', because it apparently had a great info-mercial. I swear, I never know where he is when I'm talking to him."

Arthur passed by her and into his office. Her father was strange, but she always talked about what fun they had, with their little random dance offs, him reading to her the classics. Well, every one had their quirks. To each his own, even if that meant shower phone conversations.

"Well, make sure Dad doesn't make any rash decisions about this 'Terry'. She sounds a little young for him. I know he looks young, but that's no reason to date young. This girl is only a few years older than me!" She paused. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't look a day over 21 or whatever, he shouldn't date lower than, like, twenty-seven at his age."

She paused again, and looked up at Arthur, who realized he was standing right by the doorway, being very obviously listening in. Smooth.

"Marco, I'm sorry, my boss just got in. Why are you up so early anyway?" There was a forced cheerfulness in her voice, and Arthur could tell she was still brooding over her father's actions. "Trying to beat rush hour in New York, the city that never sleeps? You're crazy! Whatever. Bye, Marco. Watch out for Dad." She hung up the phone. "I'm really sorry about that, Mr. Kirkland, it was about my father, and I worry about him when I'm away from home. He doesn't talk to people about things, so I never know what's up with him."

"Quite alright. Oh, Anna, could you put your cell number into my work phone? I always lose that blasted slip of paper with your number in the wash, and I still can't get a grip on these dreadful contraptions…" Anna held out one hand while typing with the other and took the phone. She entered the number and put it in Arthur's speed dial as #2, seeing as he still was horrible at cell phones, and when he went into his contacts, he ended up deleting and mixing numbers around.

After thirty minutes of re-showing Arthur how to use speed dial and _how to turn on the damn phone,_ she got him all set.

"Thank you, Anna. So, you're from New York?"

"Yes. Well, out in the suburbs. Don't know when I'm going to get back, though. I have summer classes here in England, and the internship…"

"Well, let's see, the last meeting was first week of February, so the next one is the third week in June… You get out of school for the semester in May, correct?" He couldn't believe he was suggesting this…

"Yes…"

"Well, the third week of June, I have meeting in New York. You could come with me and visit your family for the week, then when the week is up, come back. I could get you the time off, easy."

Her face lit up. "Thank you so much, Mr. Kirkland! This is the best early birthday present ever!"

She started talking very fast about how 'he'd have to meet her father' and 'that she'd have to show him around the best parts of the country side' and 'how happy everyone was going to be' when Arthur registered 'birthday'.

"Your birthday?"

She stopped her excited rant. "Yes, my birthday is this Friday. I'm turning twenty."

"Well, happy early birthday. If you want to do anything on Friday, I wouldn't mention it to the rest of the office. I don't, and they leave me well alone."

USUK

Friday came around and Anna walked into her office that morning to find cards piled on her desk and a package and a pot of flowers.

She sat down and smiled, opening all the cards, seeing some from the other workers at the office and some from home and college. There was even one from Arthur, which was a tad stiff, which made it all the more endearing. Apparently, the office was holding a party at lunch, even though Anna knew she hadn't told anyone. And Arthur was suspiciously already here, early.

She smiled and looked at the beautiful flowers, and read the tag. Marco. Her heart fluttered. She hadn't dated anyone in England, and remembered her reaction the first time someone in the office asked for a 'rubber'. She was touched.

She finally looked towards the package. On the return was her home address back in the states, and the package was addressed to 'My little lady Anna' Moore.

As she opened it, she found a card from her father, and started to tear up as she read it. She really missed him, and while she called him once or twice a week, she realized that they hadn't really gotten the chance to talk.

Sure, she'd told her father she was working for a stodgy Brit, but the office didn't want his name public, so she called him 'boss' or 'Mr. Dunkirk' once or twice, but never said his real name. She didn't know why the office had that policy, but maybe they wanted to keep Mr. Kirkland's privacy.

Anyway, when she talked with her father, it usually was about school, or about what her father had been up to. She pushed all that aside for the moment and pulled out something from the bottom of the box.

It was an old locket with etchings in its gold front. She was perplexed as to why her father had given this to her. She tried to find a way to open it, and when she finally did, a little folded note fell out.

_Anna,_

_The orphanage found this locket a while back in your old files, along with what is inside it. It belonged to your biological parents. I hope you like it. _

_Papa_

She looked inside and found two photographs, one of her mother and the other of her father. She felt a sob escape her throat, and she clutched it tightly to her chest.

Arthur opened his door at the sound of sobs, and looked out to see Anna on the phone.

"_Oh, papa, thank you so much for the locket, it means so much to me, I miss you so much, this is the best birthday gift ever!" _Arthur didn't understand the fast speaking Russian, but seeing his concerned expression, she paused and held out the locket in her hands. He looked at the pictures and smiled, seeing the obvious resemblance between Anna and the pictures. "Yes, Papa, yes, I'm calming down. Sorry for calling you at three in the morning…yes, yes, thank you."

**Author's Note:**

**And here you have the next installment. **

**I have a favor to ask all of you. I have to write a paper making up a story about 2 species evolving over 250 million years from now, and while I've chosen my first animal, an Owl, I need help choosing the second. I have a poll on my profile. Your help is much appreciated.**

**Reviews = Love. They make me smile. **

**Fun Fact: The Eurasian Eagle Owl is the world's largest owl, and looks quite similar to the Great Horned Owl. The largest of this species have been found to live in England. YAY ENGLAND! (Owls are also my most favoritest of animals!)**


	8. Drunken Remembrance

**Hetalia isn't mine. I can't draw for crap.**

The next couple months pasted quickly, and with exams coming up in two weeks, and the trip to New York afterward, Anna was exhausted when she opened the door to her small apartment at 9:30 pm on a friday night after the last night class that week. She trudged in, shut the door, and without flicking any lights on, flopped down on her couch and flicked on the television to the BBC. That is, until she got a call on her cell at about two in the morning, startling her awake.

_Mr. Kirkland? Why would he be calling me now?_

She answered the phone sleepily, and was greeted by a gruff man.

That was how she found herself walking to a nearby pub at two fifteen in the morning.

_God…Should never have put myself on his contact. 'Course I was first on his contacts and first on his speed dial, but now I have to go pick his drunken ass up from some bar…_

It didn't bother her that Mr. Kirkland drank, it was the fact that sometimes he trudged in late with a hangover and was impossible to handle without huge amounts of caffeinated tea and quiet words. And then she'd have to postpone everything by an hour or two, heralding many phone calls and unhappy persons, one being a scary German. But she never complained openly.

She got to the bar and found her boss slobbering over a glass of some sort of booze. She also found the angry bartender.

"Lazy arse comes in here and within two hours starts to cry 'bout his bloody boyfriend!' Bloody faggot…" What did he just say?

"Excuse me?" Truth be told, she didn't know who this boyfriend could be, if he truly existed, and in all reality could see Arthur being gay, but she knew she couldn't punch this guy in the face without serious repercussions.

"Just get his scrawny arse out of my pub!" She pulled Arthur up from his chair, and immediately felt all of his weight come down on her. He was lighter than expected, but was limp, so she slung his arm around her shoulder. Then, she grabbed his cell phone from the counter. Dragging him out the door, she spat on the floor of the pub. No one made such comments to her. She paid no attention to the yelling coming after her, and she started to heave Arthur's incapacitated body the few blocks to her apartment.

She started a one sided conversation to keep herself from getting scared. The streets were narrow and dark at night, and she heard noises down dark alleys.

"Dammit, Arthur! Making me come all this way to get you! Why were you drinking anyway?" She looked down at his unconscious body. He looked so sad, his face for once calm in sleep.

Why had he gone and gotten drunk like that? And who'd he been mumbling about?

When Anna finally got the both of them into the house, she was huffing with exertion. He wasn't that heavy, but carrying him four or five blocks wasn't easy either.

"It's a good thing I don't have class tomorrow and the office is closed. The bad news is that I have only one bed, and I sure as hell will not be sharing a bed with a drunk man." But the sadness on her boss's face caused her to show some kindness.

She took off his shoes, jacket, and tie, and after tugging back her covers, laid him down. _He just needs someone to watch out for him, that's all…and really, I didn't mind having to go get him all that much._ She sat on the bed for a moment, starring out her bedroom window. Finally, she stood up, and started for the door to get the couch ready, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Alfr…ed. Please, don't go…don't le…ah-eave me again…I can't…life… without you… I thought you said heroes…couldn't die…"

He looked so vulnerable, and by the way his eyes were fluttering, but staying closed, he wasn't all that conscious. Gently prying her wrist free, she gave him a sad smile, and smoothed the covers around him.

"My father always said it was those who thought they were heroes who ended up being hit the hardest with reality, and the fact that not every story has a happy ending… and that not every love story works out." She finally willed herself up and left the room.

USUK

Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes. The sun needed to go die in a hole! Then, his stomach rebelled.

Anna had just finished making breakfast when she heard the thumping of footsteps, the sound of a body hitting the wall, and then the bathroom door slamming, soon followed by the sound of retching. She sighed. She'd heard hangovers were a bitch, but had never gotten drunk before. Sure, she'd had a beer before at a party that her dad didn't know about, but she'd hated the taste. She set the table with two plates, covered the food, and went to go watch some TV.

Arthur finally had nothing else to give to the porcelain goddess, and he sat back against the wall of his bathroom. Wait…his bathroom was much larger. This wasn't his house... By the looks of it, maybe a cheap hotel, considering there wasn't much of anything in it.

Then he noticed the lotions, the hairdryer, and the feminine shampoos. Dear god, had he slept with someone?

Eventually, he felt his legs stop shaking, and he stood up. Well, time to face the music. He walked into the hallway, and noticed it was a very small apartment, probably one of those 'already furnished' ones that you rarely see anymore. There was only one bed, the one he'd been in…

He stepped into the small kitchen/ living area to smell wonderful food…and Anna?

She turned and smiled at him, getting up and going over to the food.

He had known he'd gotten smashed last night, but…no. Anna wouldn't have…

"Well, glad you're finally up, Mr. Kirkland. You know, if I'd known this would happen, I'd never have put my number in your phone." She smiled tenderly at him.

He totally misread what she'd said, and started freaking out.

"Oh good lord! What happened last night? We didn't…?" She had been scooping eggs onto two plates, but it dawned on her what he'd been thinking. Her eyes flew open wide, and she looked at him, startled.

"God, no! No! You got really drunk last night, and me, being first on your speed dial, got called to pick you up at 2 am. NOTHING HAPPENED!" She set both plates down on the small table in the kitchenette. Then, she herself sat down, and motioned for him to do the same.

"Oh, that is quiet a relief. Thank you so much for…" They both fell silent, and started to eat. Finally, Anna broke the silence

"It was nothing. But, if I may be so rude, to ask who Alfred is?" Arthur immediately began to choke on a chunk of egg. Anna looked at him, obviously not expecting this reaction.

"I'm sorry! Godammit, I can never tell when it is a good time to bring these kind of things up, if ever." She couldn't see Arthur's face, seeing as he was looking downward. "It's just that you thought that was who I was after I dumped you in my bed…that sounds awkward, but anyway, you grabbed my wrist and told me not to leave…" She felt tears of embarrassment fill her eyes. Good lord, now she'd never be able to have a natural conversation with Arthur again, and he wouldn't keep her on after college, and might not let her go home…

"It's ok." She looked up quickly to see Arthur smiling. But the smile contained more sadness than happiness. Alfred, well, where to start with Alfred."

Arthur felt his memories swim around him, and for once, he didn't repress them.

"Alfred and I had known each other for a very long time, 'grown up' together, I guess you could say, but we hadn't always gotten along, and we only spoke to one another off and on for years."

_He'd sat in that row of chairs, thinking of how it had taken the both of them all that time to see that their bickering had been caused by mutual feelings. He remembered that first kiss; hesitant Alfred had been, that one night. Arthur was heading back to his hotel after another late meeting, when Alfred had forcefully accompanied him, saying that it was dark, and that New York was no place for an Englishman in the dark. Now that he looked back, it had been a load of bullshit. _

_Alfred had walked him, nonetheless, and when they were a good block and a half away, crossing a small bridge to god knows where, Alfred had taken hold of his hand, and pulled Arthur to a halt. Without giving the Brit time to complain, he pressed his lips the Arthur's. They never ran so fast to Arthur's hotel. And never slept in so late the next morning… _

_It all had started there, evolving into a beautiful romance. Then, there was that war, which had started over nothing, but for once, America was not to blame for. Arthur became engaged, and he thought life was going to be just fine, as soon as the war was over. Then Alfred had gotten captured._

_He'd sat in that row of chairs, along with all the other representatives and a few government officials, including the president and the prime minister. He felt the weight of that black band around his arm. They'd asked for Alfred's dog tags, to bury with the remains they'd found. Arthur hadn't asked to see the remains, wanting to keep that image of Alfred's laughing face as he had departed, promising to come back. _

_The letter of execution had been received two months after Alfred's capture, but no one believed it. Arthur had clung to that disbelief for over a year, thinking every morning that this was the day Alfred would walk thru the front door with his bags, or that he'd get a call to rush to the airport to greet his hero. Then, right before they signed the treaty, a team from the government found pits behind one of the POW camps, with piles of remains, and they'd found Alfred there. _

_It had been like a punch to the gut. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. He had hesitantly handed over those dog tags, not truly believing that America, that ALFRED was gone. _

_It was two days before the funeral when he had received the package. He'd called Matthew and Francis to spend the day with him that morning. _ _He remembered when he'd pulled his own dog tags from the manila envelope. How he'd started to sob, Matthew along with him, and Francis struggling hard to keep dry-eyed himself. Alfred was gone._

_He listened to Alfred's last rites, numb to the world. He held Matthew's hand thru the whole mass, for strength and to keep them both together. The President had said a eulogy; they'd had a luncheon afterword. He remembered nothing. All Arthur knew was that Alfred was gone._

_Everywhere he looked, he'd see a little smiling face, or he'd daydream about those nights of passion. At night, he was plagued with the most beautiful tortures of all. _

_In his dreams, every night since the funeral, he'd dreamed that Alfred had come back to him. They always sat on a bench in his dreams, and Alfred would hold his hand and whisper lovely things in his ear, only to find when he awoke, he remembered nothing that had been said, and would remember that Alfred was gone, and never coming back._

"The other count—diplomats, well, they got over it, for the most part. Alfred's brother, Matthew, he still goes every year to the cemetery. I…I haven't been back since the funeral. I tried once, but never made it into the gate. I couldn't. Yet, I still hold onto his promise. I'm waiting…"

"So," Anna had listened to it all, and Arthur was sure a silent tear had graced her pretty face at one point. He'd had to stop telling the story twice because his own tears weren't that silent. "That man who tried to get me in bed with him, Francis, he knew Alfred as well?"

"Yes. We are a very strange group of diplomats, kind of like a family. Francis likes to barge into my office every once and awhile to try and cheer me up."

"You truly loved each other, you and Alfred."

"Yes, and I think we still do."

**Author's note: Next chapter...AMERICA!**

**I will most likely have the next chapter up tomorrow. But I might not seeing as apparently the 'rapture' is tomorrow, one of the many predictions this guy has been coming up with over the years. Heard about it today in Bio. I'm sorry, but god, tomorrow I'm going roller blading with my friends. Can you pick another day to judge the quick and the dead?**

**SO tomorrow, ROLLERBLADING...OR...RAPTURE!**

**ROLLERBLADING FOR RAPTURE!**

**But if he's right, hey, good for him! W****hatever he wants to believe, its a free country, and I won't stomp on his religious beliefs. But I still find it amusing...and scary at the same time. People are quitting their jobs and emptying their bank accounts...**

**I just was part of a one-sided argument about why the vet should have a better AD. So we did need more diabetic cat food...**

**Thank you to all reviewers! I was looking at the number of people who viewed last chapter (233) and the number of reviewers (13). but hey...whatever. I get excited by 1 review... or private message, I love talking with people...only child angst!**

**Fun fact: Both whales and snakes have hip bones, and we humans have tail bones. All three have no purpose.**


	9. Land of Opportunity

**Hetalia isn't mine, even if the rapture goes as planned.**

Anna handed her suitcase to the flight attendant as she boarded the private plane. Arthur really had it sweet, getting to ride in the company plane and everything for every overseas meeting, which was like always riding in first class. Anna sat down in the comfy seat across from him.

"Thank you so much for letting me come along! I must find a way to repay you for your kindness! I could cover my expenses for the flight—"

Arthur raised his hand to silence her. "Don't worry one bit about it. It costs me almost nothing to bring you along, and I enjoy having some company on the seven hour trip to the American continent." Horribly lonely is what he usually was, and long plane trips gave him time to think, which meant time to drink…

She smiled, and looked out the window as the plane took off. They'd not spoken about Alfred since he'd confessed the story to her, but she was very kind and understanding of him from then on, and as the month passed, he found himself liking the girl even more, and had begun to think of her like a niece, or an almost daughter. He could tell Anna anything, and know it would stay with her to the grave.

He really was lucky that she'd been there to pick him up when he'd foolishly gotten drunk that night, and that he'd not been left at the mercy of the bar tender. Although those mysterious Alcoholic Anonymous pamphlets kept popping up on his desk.

They chatted off and on during the trip, and ate a small dinner of airplane food, which wasn't all that bad (the flight attendants had barred him from bringing his own food on board, but he couldn't figure out why).

When the pilot announced they were an hour away from the big apple, Arthur began to talk over the schedule with Anna.

"Now, we'll be landing late this trip, around ten, but my reservations at my hotel are already in place, and I've always had good service at this hotel. The UN building is just down the street from this place, so I can just walk there and back between the different meetings and breaks. You can come and take a look around the UN building if you wish to see an in-depth look of the best of the best conducting world affairs. I will ask you, though, to warn me if you are going to look in on my meeting. Sometimes the world meeting can get a tad rowdy." He didn't want his best secretary out of work due to being hit in the head by a flying chair, and he had to keep his true identity secret. Plus, who knows what embarrassing conversations would start about his past? What if his brothers were there?

They landed, and Anna went and got her rental car she'd reserved. Arthur threw his luggage in with hers and got in the passenger seat, having to walk around the car once, forgetting which side it was on, used to only riding in cabs here in the states since...

She drove him to the hotel, parked, and grabbed his suitcase from the back. He protested, but she simply just shoved his reservations and passport in his hand and pushed him in, yawning.

USUK

"Hello, sir, may I help you?" The overly cheery woman at the desk immediately set Arthur in a bad mood, but he tried his best to retain a semblance of a gentleman.

"Yes, hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland, and I had a reservation for a room here?" The lady behind the desk nodded, her smile becoming nervous. She typed his name into the computer, then looked up.

"I'm truly sorry, sir, we over-booked our rooms, and had to do a first-come-first-serve reservation plan. Our last room was just taken by some business men."

His glare made her start to shrink. "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we gave it to a German man and—"

"His Italian partner, I know." Her look of surprise was great.

"You know-?" He simply turned around and waved Anna to follow.

"Come on, Anna, let's try to find someplace else." They headed back out to the rental.

The next hour was spent looking for another hotel, but all within a two-mile radius of the UN building seemed to be filled up. Some exposition had just opened, and getting a room in a non-cockroach infested hotel was nearly impossible. By that time, it was close to midnight.

"You know what, Mr. Kirkland, why don't you just stay at my father's place with me. We have, like, two extra guest bedrooms, and my dad loves company. It's about an hour away, but it's better than bed-bug central." Arthur nodded his head. It was probably his best option.

When they were a half an hour away from Anna's house, Anna called her father.

"Hello?" She could hear water running in the background. Shower phone.

"Hi dad, sorry to be calling so late. I'm about a half hour from home, and I was wondering if my boss could stay in one of the guest rooms. His hotel room fell through. If not, I can try to find him somewhere in town…"

"No, that's fine Anna. I'll be glad to meet this mystery man." She smiled.

"Thanks papa."

Arthur was quite surprised to find Anna's house was a beautiful mansion, and from what he could see in his tired state and in the dark, very well kept. She pulled into the wide circular driveway and parked next to her father's Altima. They then grabbed their bags, and Anna opened the front door, seeing as it was unlocked.

"Papa, we're here!"

Arthur heard the slam of a door and footsteps. He looked up spiraling stairs to see a muscular man in a half open white shirt and black slacks coming quickly down the steps, drying his hair with a towel. He looked like he'd just stepped out of the shower. The man was watching his step, looking down at his bare feet on the carpeted stairs, but as soon as he looked up, Arthur couldn't breathe.

"A-Alfred?" His world went dark.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN! Well, happy rapture at 6:15 tonight. I was bored, and had this typed up, so I posted it.**

**I LOVE THE REVIEWERS! Sorry I made you guys sad...BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!**

**(guess who got to clean her bathroom on rapture?)**

**Next chapter is half written. Might be posted today or tomorrow(if we're still here). I have no life. I'm a freshy in highschool, what do you expect?**

**anyway, love you guys. And according to my poll, which I'll close tomorrow, you guys love dolphins! Thank you to the 12 people who took my poll. **

**I'm such an American, I'm reading a book titled "English History made Brief, Irreverent, and Pleasurable" along with Gone With the Wind, THE CLASSIC AMERICAN NOVEL!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, love you guys! Drop me a line anytime!**

**Fun fact: Wilhelm II of Germany (kaiser during WWI and heir to the prussian throne) had a fetish for handsome men in uniform to stand around him, and had an amazing mustache. I bet people said "Das ist ein wunderbare Schnurrbart!" (I'm trying to learn german) Anyway, and he wrote a letter to his mother when he was in his early twenties about what they could do when they were alone in her bed chambers...**

**P.S. I couldn't remember what happened in which chapter so I named them.**


	10. A Conflicted American

**Hetalia isn't mine...too bad**

Anna felt Arthur slump against her shoulder, and unconsciously put her arms out, half catching her fainting boss as he half slumped to the floor. She didn't even look at him though, because her eyes had locked with her father's.

Damien had come out of the shower to greet his daughter and her British boss. He had thrown on his clothes and hurriedly had made himself presentable as he walked down the hall. He'd been watching his step as he'd dried his hair, and had finally looked up, expecting to see his girl and an old bald man. Instead, he saw the face that had haunted his dreams every night, the person who'd broken him with one deed that a year and a half of prison and torture couldn't.

And the way he'd said his name…

Alfred could do nothing but stare down at the two of them. It was only when he'd finally met Anna's eyes that he'd shaken himself and walked down the rest of the steps and picked Arthur's body up. Oh lord…to hold him once again…god…he wasn't sure if he could stay away from his old life ever again. Arthur was lighter than he remembered—…then he remembered. Arthur was married. The pain was sharp in his chest. Arthur hadn't waited for him, hadn't loved him enough…

"Anna…what have you done…"

"Papa, I had no idea he'd do this. But why did he call you Alfred?"

"No reason, now I'll take Mr. Kirkland upstairs, you grab the bags." He got halfway up the steps before his daughter's voice stopped him again.

"Papa, I never told you his last name was Kirkland…" Alfred…no…Damien knew he'd been caught.

"It probably was a mistake, I wouldn't take anything from it." He started to walk faster up the steps.

"Dad. He wouldn't have called you that unless he was sure. What haven't you told me?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, please Anna, NOT NOW." Damien could feel his new life that he'd built up crashing around him. He tried to hold onto the shreds that were left.

"NO, DAD, I'm GOD DAMNED TWENTY YEARS OLD! WHAT IS OLD ENOUGH TO YOU? I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOUR PAST, MY OWN FATHER!"

"ANNA! DON'T YOU START WITH ME!" He stomped down the hall into a guest bedroom he'd made up. He pulled back the covers with the hand that wasn't holding Arthur and then laid the unconscious Brit down. He pulled off his shoes and pulled the covers up, then smoothed back Arthur's hair. He pulled a chair from a nearby corner and positioned it right next to the bed.

He'd dreamed for years about seeing Arthur once again, to hold him in his arms, to kiss him once again, to tell Arthur that he loved him. He'd tried dating again, but Terry was a bitch who liked his body, so he'd broken it off a couple months back. Nothing compared to the sleeping man before him.

As he stared down at Arthur's calm, serene, sleeping face, he found himself falling even harder for the Brit, wanting to wish the rest of his experiences besides Anna were just a nightmare. Then, he noted the bags under Arthur's eyes, the unkempt nature of his hair (more than normally) and the sadness in his features.

"What have you been doing all these years, Arthur?" Alfred fingered at the dog tags around his neck, on a new chain.

A shadow filled the doorway and Anna walked into the room with Arthur's bag.

Damien got up and went over to her and gave her a hug. "Listen, Anna, I'm sorry for yelling. Welcome home." He felt her hug him back.

"Sorry I tried to push the discussion. It's just you never let me in, I worry about you."

"I'll tell you the whole story as soon as I can. I…" He looked back at Arthur. "I'm not sure I can handle any more of this excitement. Why don't you go to bed, though. Marco will be here tomorrow." She nodded, and kissed his cheek.

"So you are Alfred?" He simply smiled sadly at her.

She called the office to let the early morning staff know where Mr. Kirkland was, then fell into sleep.

Damien, on the other hand, stared at his once lover for the rest of the night.

USUK

Anna was up early the next morning, and dressed, by the time the doorbell rang.

She walked down the hallway, past the guest room to see her father asleep in the chair next to her boss, who also wasn't stirring. Smiling, she went down the steps and opened the door. On the other side was a Frenchman. _That _Frenchman.

"Yes, Mr. Bonnefey?" He smiled down at her.

"_Arthur wasn't at the meeting today, so I came to see if he is alright. This is where his office said he was staying." _Anna unconsciously switched to French.

"_He wasn't…feeling well last night, so I wasn't going to disturb him. Why don't you come in and have something to drink, and I will go see if he is doing better. Please sit down, would you like some coffee? Tea?" _ He sat down in the spacious and grand living room, and shook his head politely. Anna was surprised by his manners. As she walked past to get to the stairs, she felt a pinch on her backside.

"_I would appreciate that you not touch my _ASS. _May I remind you, this is my father's house, and he doesn't appreciate such behaviors." _Well, apparently, manners didn't cover up everything.

She went upstairs and went into the guest room to find her father sleepily yawning.

"Who was that, Anna?" She went over to Arthur and gently started to prod him awake.

"Someone coming to inquire why Mr. Kirkland wasn't at his meeting. He's in the parlor." She watched her father walk out and down the steps, mumbling that he should of known it was the third week of June.

Arthur was coming to when there was a loud crash. He sat up quickly, and saw a startled Anna.

"Dad! Are you alright?" She ran out of the room. Then Arthur remembered where he was. Alfred…

He got up clumsily and staggered after Anna, his head a little mussed up after the fainting fit he'd had last night. He got down the stairs to peak round the corner to find France being pinned to the wall with America, his hands around the frog's neck.

"Dad! PUT MR. BONNEFEY DOWN!"

"GODDAMNED BASTARD! RUIN MY LIFE, STEAL MY LOVE, TALK TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"Alfred! Please….I-I have…ack…no idea what you are…talking abou—"

"Yes you do…"

Anna was trying to pry her father's hands away, but it was no use. Then, Arthur was beside her.

"Alfred, what are you doing to Francis? Put him down!"

Alfred touched ground once more. As France hit the ground, he walked across the foyer and out the front door. Arthur ran after him, leaving Anna with Francis.

**Author's note: See what reviews make me do? I couldn't wait.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE! WHO REVIEWED!**

**so, I tried to go rollerblading, but if you're younger than 18, you have to have a parent. So my friends and I saw THOR. Awesome! But what really interested me was the commercial for CAPTAIN AMERICA! OMG! WANNA SEE**

**still here, maybe life is now hell, and rapture already happened!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**Fun Fact: Nicholas II of Russia (last Czar) wore a necklace containing a piece of the sacred cross inserted into wax as a small child. After standing in a procession for hours, and starving, he ate the wax, cross and all. He would say, when asked, that it was very tasty, sinfully, even.**


	11. Rebound

**HETALIA IS AMAZING! BUT NOt mine...**

Alfred stalked into the woods that surrounded his property on every side, not caring where he was headed. He needed to get away.

"ALFRED! ALFRED, PLEASE! WAIT FOR ME!" He did in fact; stop, and Arthur ran up beside him, huffing at exertion. "Alf—"

"Damien. Damien Moore is my name."

Arthur laid his hand on Alfred's arm; actually touching him, feeling the flesh he'd thought was gone. Then Alfred jerked his arm away. "Don't play with me." His words were seeped with venom.

"Play with you, Alfred, what are you…"

"Damien. Why can't you understand that? I gave up my old name years ago, along with the life that went with it."

Arthur starred at the man he'd loved for over a century. "Why did you give it up?"

"You know why, don't toy with me, you sadistic bastard. Do you enjoy my sorrow?"

Arthur was rather taken aback by the statement.

"Alfred, I have no idea what you're talking about. Is it something France said? Alfred, why must we fight now? I thought you were dead, this should be a happy—"

"You thought I was dead. Well, guess I proved you wrong. Go back home to your little Frenchman you care for so dearly." Alfred then turned away once more, and ran off into the forest again. This time Arthur didn't follow him, the pain in his heart too great. What was this about France? This wasn't Alfred as he remembered.

Arthur had always dreamed that a day like this would happen, but much differently. He had daydreamed about one day waking up to find Alfred by his bedside, that they'd share a lover's embrace, that they'd kiss passionately, all the years wiped away with three simple words. Now, he found himself in the arms of no one, and at the hand of painful, cutting words.

He almost wished that he'd never come here with Anna.

USUK

Alfred walked back into the house late in the afternoon, and right into Anna.

"Dad, I want an explanation. Now. About the whole strangling guest situation."

She stood there with hands on her hips. Not going to get distracted from this one.

"Why don't you ask Arthur, he's married to the bastard." Anna's face scrunched up, and she put her arm up to stop him as he went to push past her.

"Dad, what do you mean? There's nothing between Mr. Bonnefey and Mr. Kirkland! Arthur told me weeks ago he had a one and only, named Alfred, and that he was keeping a promise he'd made, even though everyone believed his Alfred dead. That doesn't sound married to me."

"And why did he tell you all this? To victimize himself…?"

"No, to explain why I had to walk five blocks at two in the morning to pick him up. Even drunk, he asked for you. Dad, go. Talk with him; he's out on the back porch. Been out there ever since he came back." Alfred slowly went to the back porch, and looked thru the screen door to where Arthur was sitting in a lawn chair, simply starring at the sky. Then he noticed the tear tracks. All his anger evaporated on the spot.

He slid open the door and walked outside and stood next to England's chair for a while.

"You're not married to France?" His voice cracked a bit on the word 'married', and he hoped Arthur hadn't noticed. He didn't look at Arthur's face, he couldn't. What Anna had said, it had fired a hope he'd carried with him all these years, and the sight of Arthur's tears, well, that wouldn't be very heroic. He had to keep himself together.

"No. Never was. Why did you think that?" Arthur looked up at the man he loved, the man who'd sneered at his touch a few hours ago. His voice was monotone, his eyes sad.

Something broke in Alfred. Arthur wasn't married? All those years?

"What were you told, all those years ago?"

Arthur looked out into the forest that was slowly recapturing the huge field called a lawn. "That you were dead."

"And now? What now?"

"I have no idea."

They both remained silent for a while, and eventually, it began to kill Alfred, making him die slowly on the inside. How he could barely talk with the man he'd loved for hundreds of years.

"Would you like to go for a walk? There is a lovely lake about a mile into the forest." Arthur nodded, and got up from the lawn chair.

They walked a fair distance into the forest, not saying much.

"Damien, doesn't that mean to tame?"

"To subdue. I at least got to choose between like, thirty names. The agency picked the last name." Arthur gave him a quizzical look.

"Agency?"

"Yeah, Witness Protection. They put me in there after I got out of the POW camp." Alfred looked any where but Arthur.

"How long were you in that camp?"

"Year and half."

"Why didn't you come back? Why did you let them put you in Witness Protection?"

"I got off that plane, expecting to see you and Mattie. Instead, this man tells me that you've married France and that it would be better if I didn't go back. I didn't believe him. Then, he gave me these." Alfred pulled his dog tags from under his shirt. "And I thought you'd moved on." They had both stopped walking. A tear slipped down Alfred's cheek. "That you didn't love me anymore. So I said yes, got a new life, bought the mansion, built it all from the ramshackle mess it was. Tried to move on…adopted Anna, sweet Anna, who has no idea what's going on…" A finger was put to his lips. He opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them. Arthur was right there in front of him.

"I've never stopped loving you. And I never will." Alfred bent down and caught Arthur's lips in a kiss, wrapping his arms around the Brit he loved so dearly.

He felt fingers clutch his hair, Arthur kissing him back, hard and desperately. They eventually somehow had reached the lake, and the break in the trees shined with sunlight. It was perfect, almost too perfect. It was the moment they'd been dreaming about for years, what they hadn't had earlier in the day.

When the need for air arose, they both pulled away. Alfred felt a sob rising in his throat. "God, what if this is all some cruel dream? What if I were to open my eyes, and find that isn't real."

Arthur took his face in his hands. "How do you expect it is for me? I thought you were dead for fifteen years, yet here we are."

"I love you."

"I love you too, you git." They walked the rest of the trail hand in hand, stopping and going as it pleased them. At one point Alfred raised their connected hands and kissed the top of Arthur's hand.

"Where did your ring go?" Arthur then blushed, and reached with his free hand into his shirt, and pulled out a chain.

"I know this sounds kind of corny, but I started wearing it like you did, keeping you close to my heart." Alfred smiled, and kissed Arthur once more, their kisses now slow and passionate.

"My ring was my prized possession. I gave it to Anna when she went away to England."

"Luv, we don't need rings to symbolize our love to everyone."

"So, does that mean I can kiss you any time and any where I want, as it pleases me?" Arthur gave him a playful glare.

"See you haven't been completely tamed by parenthood." They were headed back to the house at that point. "Though, I'm glad you didn't adopt another child. Lord knows how you would have corrupted two children."

"So, what now?"

"Why don't we go to bed _early._"

"Is France still unconscious upstairs in the guestroom?"

"Yes."

"Well, guess you and I will have to share a bed, then!" Alfred scooped up Arthur bridal style and started up the porch.

"You git! There are two guest bedrooms!"

**Author's note: K, so like, love you all! Your reviews are amazing! I love the little smiley faces. I am bad at those. :) There, there is one right there!**

**Anyways, just so you know, I tried to sketch Anna. **

**http: / mistamie .deviantart. com /gallery /#/d3gtipu Remove spaces.**

**Good lord, it is awful, and if any of you wish to try your hand at drawing her, be my guest. I was bored in Global and French, so yeah. NOT GOOD ARTIST.**

**REVIEWS BE LOVE! ANYTHING AT ALL!**

**I made oodles of noodles, then put leftover chopped up pasta in it, and kept going AH-HA! I'm glad my mommy loves me, but boy I was annoying!**

**Fun Fact: Richard III of England took the throne from 12 year old Edward IV by declaring him illegitimate. Both Edward and his younger brother, disappeared, and 150 years later, the skeletons of two children were found in a chest buried under stairs in the tower of London.**


	12. Parcheesi and Checkers

**Hetalia Ain't mine**

**(NOT) Warning: There is no smut in this chapter, nor this story due to the Author having never written smut before, though she has, indeed read it, and the fact that she, by Fanfiction guidelines, is two years younger than the Mature rating of 16. She leaves the actions which take place in the following chapter up to the imagination, and the rating on this story shall not change. Sorry to disappoint. Short Chapter is Short.**

Anna had conveniently gone over to Marco's house, and France was sleeping, still out from the misunderstanding. Alfred didn't think any further about him, and carried Arthur into his bedroom, taped a "Do not Disturb" sign to the door, and locked it.

After several rounds of…erm…Parcheesi and checkers…the two were exhausted. They both laid on Alfred's bed, and simply rested in each other's company, Arthur with his eyes closed on top of Alfred's chest, Alfred running his hand thru Arthur's hair, starring up at the ceiling. Arthur loved the feeling of Alfred's chest underneath him, and in the after glow of…Parcheesi, felt the happiest he'd been in over a decade. Alfred below him sighed contently, kissing Arthur's forehead tenderly, and Arthur then reached and kissed him back, slow and steady, finally starting to believe that this wasn't a dream, that all that had happened in the last two days was truly real. Sure, there was a lot to figure out still, but all that mattered in the world to him right now was Alfred. Arthur put his hand on Alfred's naked toned chest, loving the fact that Alfred still was just as muscular as he remembered.

They were relaxing when there was a little electronic tone coming out of Arthur's pants pocket…which was over on the windowsill, having been thrown there during their rather exciting evening, along with most, no, all of their clothing.

"Damn, it's Matthew." Arthur felt Alfred stiffen under him. Arthur caressed his face before getting up and grabbing his phone. Coming back to the bed, he fiddled with the phone until he read his message, well, messages, from Matthew, who was worried about him.

"How is he? I've missed him so much all these years." Arthur found Alfred looking over his shoulder.

"He's…he has been even quieter since you left. The two of us, we've stuck together since you've been gone. I always go over for holiday dinners and such. Oh! He needs to come here—"

"No! I mean…" Alfred looked away.

"Alfred, your brother should know you're alive! Everyone else should know! The other countries, the president, Alfred, you need to come out of this hiding phase you've been in for 15 years, and back to the real world!"

"But Mattie…the man who met me at the airport, he said Mattie…didn't want me back."

"Alfred, this is the man who told you that I was married and didn't love you and now you say he told you something Matthew said? This man was a liar! Your brother had practically a mental meltdown when you were _captured_. When he found out you were quote on quote 'killed', he nearly died. He must know. Family is important, especially Matthew. Think of the torment he's been thru."

Alfred was conflicted, but eventually nodded his head. "Ok, fine."

"Set your alarm, we're going to the world meeting tomorrow. He'll be there, everyone will be there!"

"Ok, but can't we just stay here…"

"Don't worry, we have the rest of Civilization together." Arthur kissed his reluctant lover, feeling him relax and wrap his arms around Arthur's slim waist.

"Aww, does that mean I get no more lovin' tonight?"

"When did I give you that impression?"

USUK

Matthew sat at the semi-filled conference table, looking nostalgically at the chair next to him. Damn it, Arthur forgot to call the United Nations again to get rid of America's chair in the conference. On the other side of him, he felt a hand come down gently on top of his. He turned to his partner, a sad smile on his face.

"I thought you were over such little things, da?" Ivan ran a hand thru his Canadian lover's hair. That stupid chair! Matvey got like this whenever a reminder of his twin popped up when he wasn't mentally prepared, and all Russia could do was reassure him and comfort him. Canada missed his twin more than the world, and it had been extremely hard the first couple of years. It had been after the funeral that Russia had fully come to terms with the fact that he loved the quiet Canadian, and had to listen to the sobs still now, 15 years after.

When his lover got like this, he tried imagining losing Ukraine or…dare he say it, Belarus whenever his Matvey got like this. Just the thought was awful, so he always tried to be 'kind' at times like these.

"I still miss him."

"There is nothing wrong with that, Matvey. I always thought these meetings were more interesting with him here. Everyone is so dismal about these diplomatic things now. Cheer up. Ukraine has invited us to dinner next week!"

Canada smiled up at Russia. The man was trying his best to cheer him up. That was why Canada loved him. Russia was kind for him, and besides his sisters, Matthew was the only one to know Russia's peaceful side. Sure, he had his episodes, but no one was perfect. Russia was his rock, and without him, Matthew would never have made it for the last 15 years as a surviving twin.

**Author's Note: K, so, sorry for the lack of smut. I can't write it, and I'd like to keep this story teen. Sorry if I got your hopes up.**

**Parcheesi and checkers made me want cheese and crackers.**

**Another downer, this chapter is short. I only had 45 minutes to type today. I am supposed to be sleeping. **

**Friends from Switzerland are coming tomorrow, so updating will be very hard this week, but I will try. I have been busy all day, sweeping the top and bottom porch, vacuuming two floors, cleaning three toilets and going to a 45 min piano practice. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LOOKED AT MY DRAWING OF ANNA OR WHO REVIEWED! LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**FUN FACT: After Richard III's nephews disappeared, the war of Roses started, and Richard was killed, and Henry Tudor, or Henry the VII, grandfather of Queen Lizzy I and Father to Henry VIII. Henry Tudor's mother was of the royal blood, but his father was the "Clerk of the wardrobe".**


	13. Morning Has Broken

**Hetalia isn't mine**

Anna was now in the backseat of her father's Altima, next to her boss.

It had been awkward, when early that morning, she'd heard her father's alarm go off, over and over again. She'd gone in to wake him up, knocking quickly, before coming in as she always did, but stopped short. There in her father's bedroom, in his bed, was Arthur, reaching over and slamming the alarm clock over and over again.

"Dammit, Alfred, how do you turn this damn thing…" Arthur, who was obviously at least half naked by what Anna could see, turned to meet her shocked gaze. Her mouth was wide open, and they just sat and starred at each other for a while. Then, her father walked out of the Master bath, in just a towel, wrapped around his waist. "Just give it to me, Iggy. I forgot to turn it off when I went to take my shower." She watched silently as her father walked out and took the alarm clock from a frozen Brit and turned the alarm off. As he turned, he caught sight of Anna, and then of Arthur's face. "Oh…um…Anna, this isn't what you think it is…"

"You slept with Mr. Kirkland?" Her voice was a shocked monotone.

"Well, um, yes, then, this is exactly what it looks like!" He laughed nervously. "I'm gonna go get dressed." He quickly scuttled back into the bathroom.

"I'll go make breakfast, I guess. The Frenchman is up."

She started to exit when she heard her father calling after her to get ready, because they were going to the meeting.

Sitting at the breakfast table, Anna simply starred at the bowl of whatever before her. Then, she watched as her father and her boss came down the stairs, stopping halfway down for Arthur to fix Alfred's tie, then kiss him gently on the nose. She watched as her father smiled, genuinely, one of the few real times he'd ever done that. Was this more than an infatuation or a one night stand?

Something dawned on her. She pulled out the chain around her neck and unclasped it. She then reread the inscription on the inside of the ring. AK. **A**rthur **K**irkland! So Arthur was the one her father had been talking about all those years?

"Ma petite, what are you holding there?" She remembered the French man across the table, and handed over the ring.

"Ah, This is Alfred's ring, I'd remember this anywhere! He asked me for help in picking it out to propose to Arthur all those years ago. Alfred, he really has been hiding out here all these years. We'd all thought him dead."

"Can you tell me more about his past?"

"Sure, sure. You are going to the meeting, yes? Well, there, you'll get to meet his twin, Matthew. They were always very close, playing hockey and such…Mathieu, sweet little Mathieu…" Arthur and Alfred finally walked in, and Anna looked up at them.

"You have a brother, a twin? I have an uncle?" Alfred grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alfred, you haven't told your daughter anything! Does she know…?" Arthur shot him a look.

"Know what, Artie?"

"Godammit, Alfred, she walked in to your bedroom this morning to find the both of us in there, and you haven't told her anything about any of us? Does anyone have the full story of ANYTHING?"

"Shhh, fine, you want to know things? Sit down, and I'll tell you, ok? Geez, don't get your panties in a wad, old man!" Arthur's glare made Anna and France flinch, but Alfred had immunity to it.

He'd known this was coming. Anna had been patiently confused for the past couple days, and Arthur had a right to know. So he told his story from when he got off the plane that first day of his new life after he was freed from the POW camp. Anna nodded, much of this fitting in with what she'd known. Arthur and France listened intently. Arthur eventually lost his annoyed glare and put a reassuring hand on Alfred's knee. Then, Alfred mentioned his brief dating life.

"Who's Terry?" Alfred embarrassedly laughed.

"She was…um…a moment of mid life crisis where I believed that I was never going to get you back, so I was going to find someone to live with for the next 60 or so years until they died."

"How can you be so sure they'd die first, because 60 years from now, you'll be 95, or something, and most people don't live that long." Anna looked at her father, puzzled. Francis across the table was trying to swallow his breakfast, having choked on a chunk of egg as it was going down.

"Mon cher, she seems to think that you are human." Francis shot her father a surprised look across the table.

"ALFRED! Have you told your daughter anything? When were you planning on broaching the subject of age? Won't she think it weird, if twenty years from now, she looks old enough to be your mother, and you haven't aged a day?"

Anna was beyond confused by this point. "What about my age? Dad, I was worried about both you and Arthur last night, this morning I found myself in a most awkward situation, and right now, I don't now what the HELL is going on! What did the frenchy mean by me thinking you human, or Mr. Kirkland talking about the "age subject"?" She air quoted with her hands, for once pushing her father for answers.

Alfred simply sighed. "Why don't we talk about this in the car on the way to the meeting we'll soon be late to."

That was how she found herself in the back seat of the Altima, next to her boss.

"You're a _country?_ Dad, I'm sorry, but that's a tad…"

"Why do you think a young kid was able to adopt, has a huge house in the middle of nowhere, speaks fluent Russian, French, and Spanish, doesn't have to file taxes…"

"You speak Russian? Mon cher, I knew you secretly knew French, and Spanish isn't a surprise, but Russian?" "France" was in the front seat, having claimed that "England" had gotten shot-gun last night, much to the Brit's displeasure.

"Espionage. Anyway, that is why the delegates at this meeting never change, and my brother is the representative of Canada."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say, _America,_ but I'll believe it when I see it." Anna wasn't going to believe this crap. This idea was too ridiculous, impossible. Her father was going to have to proven this one.

They pulled up the the UN building twenty minutes later, and Anna never expected to have it proven so many times.

**Author's note:**

**I'm gonna post this fast, as for the last thirty minutes we've had a severe tornado warning, but it just got downgraded, so I'm going to bed on the 2nd floor (?). The power might not last much longer.**

**Fun Fact: The free appetizer at fancy restaurants is called Amusement bouche (sorry if the spelling is wrong, it is the first thing that came to mind), or the 'amusement of the mouth'.**

**Sorry this was all I could post, swiss friends here. **


	14. Russian Fiasco

**Hetalia is amazing, but not mine...**

They walked into the UN building, and Anna looked back to see her father wearing a fedora and a pair of sunglasses, hunched over, trying to blend into the wall.

"Dad, why the hell are you dressed like that? You look like you're part of the mob!"

He shushed her, and began to creep down the hallways of the conference building.

"I can't give my identity away to the wrong people. The Witness Protection place has no idea I'm here, and while, yes, they have a lot to explain, I'd rather this go off with a hitch. Plus, I'm not so sure how everyone else will think to me coming back into the land of the living."

"Well, stop slinking! You look like a freaking criminal!"

Arthur turned around, a slightly amused expression on his face. "He's going to do this in steps. He'll sit through the meeting as the American representative, and then, when he's ready, we'll reintroduce him. If he 'can't' handle it, we'll try some other time."

Alfred nodded, remembering his anxiety he'd had after Anna had gone down to get breakfast after the extremely awkward scene in the bedroom. Arthur had been quick to calm his nerves, but he truly was more worried about everyone rejecting him. France was kind enough, but France didn't have his head screwed on all the way, and Alfred hadn't fully forgiven him in his mind.

USUK

Canada looked in as England walked into the room, along with France. So they were both all right. He'd have to inquire what was up with the two of them during lunch break. Next came a young woman, slender, with long black hair draping down her back. _She must be the new secretary Arthur mentioned._ She was followed by an odd fellow, who looked vaguely mafia…

England looked for his seat in the conference room, and saw, that for once, he wasn't seated anywhere near Canada, spotting himself down the table ten seats. Then he noticed the empty 'America' seat. Arthur was glad he hadn't had Anna call to remove the American representative seat this time round. Ugh, there was a seat next to Arthur's…for France…He'd have to pull through.

Alfred sat down in his chair next to Canada, tense, not able to even look sideways at him. Matthew noticeably tensed as well, not expecting anyone to sit next to him.

Everyone was now glancing at 'Mafia man', silently urging him to take off his hat and glasses, or say something. Instead, he did something that angered the lot of them.

Alfred had noticed the plaque reading "United States" in front of him as he had sat down. It seemed to be glaring at him, like it was announcing him before he wanted to be announced. So, he flipped down the nameplate nonchalantly and turned away as if he'd done nothing.

Canada had been holding Russia's hand ever since the man next to him had sat down, but when he flipped down the nameplate, Matthew crushed his hand in a bone grip. There was a reason no one sat in America's chair. When it was there, it was in memoriam to his twin, and if the man had been an American representative, Matthew would have put up with it. But to desecrate his brother's name by flipping down the nameplate? Who was this hoser? This man who liked to rip Canada's mending heart once more into two?

Russia felt the grip on his hand, and felt his anger rise dramatically. As the meeting was called to order, he stood up, and walked the two chairs over to the man in the hat.

"You enjoy being a worthless pig, don't you? Why don't you change seats, or better yet leave, da? If not, it won't be pretty, da?"

USUK

Anna watched the meeting start, the scary German man she had talked to before on the phone leading it. Then, she noticed a man whispering into her father's ear, his long scarf touching the ground ever so slightly. There seemed to be a discussion going on, so Anna simply turned back to the meeting with all the countries. It was true, all the different people here called each other by country name, the scary German called Germany by the small Italian and vice versa.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of movement. She turned to see the man who had the scarf on swing a chair really hard into the back of her father's unsuspecting head, much to her horror, and to the feminine man beside her father. Alfred's head smashed into the table, and the chair shattered into pieces around the room. Arthur looked over from his position talking with Japan at this, his face paling.

"NO!" Anna let lose a yell before she could stop herself.

The whole room was suddenly dead silent, Anna not able to move. The man who'd swung the chair kissed the frozen effeminate man on the cheek, whispering something about having taken care of the problem. _Taking care of him?_ Anna felt her heart stop, and her body go cold…until she heard…laughing?

That was a blow that would have killed any normal man. But the man in the hat wasn't dead. His furious laughter sent chills down everyone's spine. The scarf man turned back around, curious.

Alfred whipped around, his hat falling off, his sunglasses broken and falling off, revealing his blue eyes. He swung his fist into the Russian's face and tackled him to the ground.

"You got a problem with me sitting in my own GODDAMNED SEAT YOU F*CKING COMMUNIST BASTARD? AND KEEP YOUR FLITHY PAWS OFF MATTIE!"

Alfred pelted his fists into the man over and over again, and felt no resistance, the man below him starring up in semi-shock and amusement. Canada behind him simply couldn't believe who he was seeing.

Anna felt her feet catch up to her mind, and she rushed forward, trying to pull her violent father, once again, away from the foreigner.

"_Papa, please, don't hurt this man! Please, PAPA!"_ She was so upset by the last five minutes of this conference, she started to beg him in rapid Russian.

"_Fine, fine, yes, Anna, you're right, this communist isn't worth it."_ She helped her father up from the man on the floor, and then took a look around. Everyone was starring, open-mouthed at her father, tall and proud in his suit. Arthur and Francis were the only two looking any less shocked, Arthur with his head in his hands, murmuring about how Alfred was still as childlike as ever with his temper, while Francis sat next to him, an amused grin on his face.

Alfred finally calmed down. "Sorry 'bout that guys!" And shot them all a signature smile. Then, he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist and a head buried into his back.

"Al, you're alive!" Alfred turned around and hugged his brother back.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout the whole disguise thing." He felt his brother begin to sob, and his own eyes began to tear up. Then he heard another voice.

"Alfred, you have a Russian daughter, da?" The whole room, still in shock, burst into heated conversation, and Alfred felt a headache coming on.

**Author's note: Everyone but me is grocery shopping right now, so i could post this. For the past two nights we've had HORRIBLE thunderstorms, and the night before last, we had a tornado touch down in the town next to us. And we don't live in Tornado Alley or anything.**

**PBS is having a show on Monday (which I have off!) on polka. That's right, the Polka show, every monday.**

**I saw Pirates of the Caribbean yesterday, and it was AMAZING! THERE WAS A MAJOR HOTTY IN IT! (Eww, not Johnny Depp.)**

**_Let me be your wings,_**

**_Leave behind the world you know, _**

**_For Another world of wondrous things!_**

**AMAZING SONG! (SO-So movie, thumbelina)**

**Fun Fact: All rain is acidic rain, due to pollution in the air, but it doesn't hurt us. Instead, it hurts marine life. And floods the Mississippi.**

**UGH.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED BUT I WOULD LOVE IF YOU COMMENTED!**

**Ta~ta! :) (^o^) -****attempt at faces**

**(btw, I got bored, so there is a new poll about your fav pairing in hetalia on my profile!)**


	15. Family

**Hetalia isn't mine, but Anna is.**

After Germany finally got everyone to quiet down, Alfred sat back down with his brother gripping his hand tightly.

Everyone was starring at him during the rest of the meeting instead of paying attention, to the point where Germany finally adjourned the meeting for an hour, and everyone went to for lunch.

Alfred got up and was immediately swarmed by people asking him questions, losing his brother, but he shouldered his way out, finding Anna in the hallway, and taking her hand, and waiting for Canada to work his way out, along with Arthur.

He got down to the cafeteria, and sat down at one of the tables, Canada on his left, Anna on his right, Arthur across from him, and Russia and France sitting at opposing ends. Everyone else filled in other tables surrounding theirs. He had conversation with the few surrounding him, including Japan, who seemed very happy to see him, and was sitting next to Anna. He felt Russia's amused eyes on him the whole time, and the man had struck up a conversation with Anna, speaking across the table in fast paced Russian.

"_So, America is your father, da? I always thought he was loyal to England, but he's proved me wrong. You don't look much like your father, though. If you did, you'd be fat, and not as pretty. Good Russian blood."_ He sent her a creepy smile that made Alfred want to bash his smug little face in.

Anna was completely flustered.

"_Excuse me sir, but I think you are horribly mistaken! I…"_

"Hey, I am SO not fat! And she would be just as pretty if she looked like me!" Alfred wanted to kill this Russian bastard, for many reasons.

1. Suggesting he was unfaithful to England, seeing as Anna would have been born before he'd gotten captured.

2. Touching his brother.

3. HITTING HIM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH A FRICKING CHAIR!

And he wasn't fat…

"Mr.…erm, Russia, you are also mistaken in the fact that Alfred isn't my biological father. He adopted me when I was six, and taught me English after my parents died in a car crash."

Canada ignored the whole episode, and was simply starring at Alfred. Alfred turned and met his gaze.

"Alfred, where have you been hiding all these years? Why did you let us all believe you were dead?"

"Mattie, when I finally was released from that POW camp, and was flown back to the states, I…I was lied to and given the dog tags Artie had been holding onto as proof that he didn't love me anymore. Then the man told me that they called you, and you had told them that it would be best if…I didn't come back; that I wasn't missed, and things were finally getting done without me. And I believed them, the idiot I was. But I'm not leaving again, never. After the meeting is over this week, Arthur and I are going over to the Witness Protection Agency and getting this sorted out, and that guy fired, if he hasn't been already." Alfred noticed, that while he was talking, people were eavesdropping all around the cafeteria, listening to why Alfred had never come back. "I decidedly, after about a year or two, settled down and adopted Anna. We now live in a large mansion about an hour away. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight with Anna, Arthur and I?"

He smiled down at his brother, who was recovering finally from the shock of his twin coming back from the dead. "Yeah, s-sure. Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you guys!" He looked over at Anna. "I don't think we've had proper introductions." Alfred nodded, and stood up, pushing Anna next to Canada, then sitting back down in Anna's seat.

"Canada, Anna Moore. Anna, Uncle Mattie." Alfred did the classic intro, then turned to speak with Japan about coming to dinner also.

"Hello, Mr. Canada, erm, Uncle Matthew." She awkwardly shook his hand.

"Uncle Mattie is fine, seeing as your father forgets my name any other way. It's really great meeting you! I've never been an uncle!"

"I've never had any real family besides my parents and my dad, so, you're my only uncle!"

"Well, technically, you have an uncle France, an uncle Arthur, and my partner, Ivan, would be a step-uncle." Matthew looked over at the Russian who was patting Latvia on the head rather harshly. "VANYA! DON'T DO THAT TO LATVIA!"

"Wait, France and Mr. Kirkland are my dad's brothers? But Dad is dating Arthur. And he tried to choke Francis!" Canada looked back from his scolding of an amused Ivan to his niece.

"They aren't related by blood. You know that we're countries, am I right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't believe my father until now."

"England and France were big brothers to your father and me. When France gave me up, I went to live with Alfred and England, and then just England after the whole revolutionary war deal."

"Wait, you mean, US history, that all happened to dad? The revolution?" Arthur had finally started to listen into their conversation from across the table.

"The revolution was a horrible incident that was both America's and my fault, which led to us not speaking for a hundred years. End of discussion."

"Hon hon, and when you guys started to talk again, it was filled with the sexual tensions! And after that second world war, oh la la! Speaking of which, you didn't spend the night in the guest bedroom, mon cher!" Arthur promptly went red in the face. Anna turned away from them to her uncle, laughing at his expression.

"So, they don't view each other as that anymore?"

"No, that was one of the reasons Alfred broke away."

USUK

They traveled in two different cars, and they pulled up to Alfred's mansion an hour after the meeting ended for the day. Everyone was sure to shake Alfred's hand as he left, causing him to be the last out of the meeting room. He was exhausted, having answered the same questions over and over.

Stepping into his house, he took notice of the car in the driveway, and Anna running down the road to meet it. _Must have had a date with Marco that she had to miss due to how late the meeting lasted…_

"Anna, invite Marco in!" Alfred ushered in his guests, and watched as Anna kissed Marco once quickly, then they ran hand in hand together. _That's right, she went over to his house yesterday…_

Once they were all around the table, and Alfred and Francis had finished cooking, (Alfred cooked up some steak and chicken, while Francis took care of everything else, including convincing Arthur to handle 'hosting', and keeping him out of the kitchen) they all sat down.

Alfred had invited Japan, Canada, who'd brought Russia, Lithuania, France, Arthur, of course, and Sealand, who needed to be babysat for Finland and Sweden, and Alfred felt Anna needed to meet her entire family, so he'd volunteered to take him along.

They had a peaceful dinner catching up with each other, and Russia and America had only fought verbally once, which Arthur quickly ended, kissing Alfred's open mouth, distracting him.

Anna now was talking with the child on the couch, who was playing his video games on a handheld device, Marco somewhere off with her Father, who was going to show him some book on whatever.

"So, my name is Anna, I'm America's daughter."

"I'm Sealand, or Peter Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you!"

Peter never looked up from his DS the whole conversation. Anna inwardly sighed. Then Peter suddenly interjected a question.

"I thought America was gay." There was a shout of "I'm really bi!" And then followed by "Oh shut up, you git, and come here." "Whoa, you should kiss me like that more often!" Anna shook her head, smiling. "How is he your father, if he's with Arthur?"

"I'm adopted." Peter's head swung up.

"So am I!" Anna looked at the boy, confused.

"Wait, isn't Arthur your broth—"

"Yeah, Jerkland is my brother, but my adopted mommy and daddy are my parents! Tino and Berwald are the best!" Oh. "Brother won't admit that I am a real country. Sealand! Acknowledge me!" He was very eager.

"Yes, I believe you, oh mighty Sealand!" She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. He promptly went bright red. She got up and went down the hall, leaving the shocked 12 year old in his seat, the game in his lap still paused.

She was swept into an embrace. "Hopefully, you'll be giving away more of those kisses tonight." Marco kissed her on the lips, her whole body going soft. She smiled as he pulled away. "Madame, could we take a walk in the evening light?"

USUK

Alfred smiled, watching as Marco and Anna walked off in the dusk hand in hand. _You go get her, Marco! _Arthur came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist.

"When he pulled you aside earlier tonight, what did you two talk about that was so important? Some book?" Arthur asked, with a knowing smile.

"Just for a chance to expand the family and give my girl her greatest wish tonight." Alfred sighed. "They grow up fast." His face got sad.

"You're going to miss her, aren't you."

"Yes, but that wasn't what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?"

"That it isn't right for a parent to bury their child in the long run."

"Well, make the best of the time you have, luv. And remember, fifteen years ago, I was thinking the same thing."

**Author's note: k, so, um, I worked really hard on this, listening to Frank Sinatra the whole time. Oh, wait, Owl City JUST came on.**

**Sorry if these chapters seem too short, it's because they are usually all I can manage. SocklessxinxSeattle, my friend, told the people from Switzerland that I'm writing a story. Now whenever I go into my room, they ask me if I'm working on another "episode". My mom helped explain that it was a story written off a story without it sounding teeny-bopper, or without them wanting to read it, 'cuze they wouldn't expect gay guys finding each other in it. They rent out the lower part of their house to a gay couple. I was too young to really think about it, but the one guy wasn't all that cute, NOT LIKE THE REALLY HOT GAY GUY AT MY SCHOOL NAMED RYAN. I'VE NEVER SPOKEN TO HIM, HE'S A SENIOR. AND GAY. WHY MUST ALL THE CUTE GUYS BE GAY? :( AT LEAST they could be gay together, and in public, so I could squee about them.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! WHEN OVER 400 people read this, and only 20 review...**

**And, yes, this is getting complicated. Say anything if I'm forgetting something.**

**And I'm sorry if you don't like RUSCAN, I put it in for some plot development (aka Chair+head= he's alive!) and it will not be that major. I tried to tone it down, getting 2 reviews against it, But my friend over my shoulder, going DID YOU PUT IT IN THERE? DID YOU READ THE LATEST CHAPTER OF GIVING IN?**

**"Giving In" is an amazing Ruscan fic by Artificial Starlight. Sorry for that RUSCAN RANT. I'll go away. DON'T HATE ME!**

**Fun Fact: According to his majesty, THE OATMEAL, Pig orgasms last over a half hour. (the oatmeal is inappropriate, but extremely amusing. Apparently, according to his quiz, I can take on 22 Biebers in a fight. He's also cute on the back of his book cover)**

**Ok, real Fun Fact: George Washington wasn't the first US President according to many historians. In 1781, John Hanson was elected "President of the United States Assembled" before Cornwallis surrendered. Washington wouldn't be President for a a few more years.**


	16. Rocks, Rings, and Jackets

**Hetalia isn't mine, neither is Chris Hemsworth.**

Everyone had gone back to their hotels by the time Anna and Marco had come back, saying their goodbyes. France was finally kicked out of the house as well, the ecstatic Englishman throwing well-aimed shoes at the back of the Frenchman's head as he walked down to his long abandoned car.

Anna was practically glowing when she stepped back in the house, her left hand a bit heavier than before with a shiny diamond. She ran up and gave her father a hug, still in the moment.

"Well, Marco, see! You really are family now! You know, she's had a crush on you ever since the beginning of high—" Anna covered his mouth, and tried to give him a scowl, but the blush on her face shown through.

"Really, now, is that so?" Anna turned to look back at Marco, who had a smug expression on his face.

"Yeah, read about it in her dia—" He felt a hard pinch on his arm.

"Dad, if you value your life!"

"But, hon, I'm supposed to embarrass you, that's what fathers are for! But, congrats, honey. I know you two are going to be very happy together." He kissed her on the cheek, and shook Marco's hand, Arthur following suit.

USUK

Alfred lay in bed that night, Arthur snuggled up close to him. His mind was wandering, but the soft breaths of his lover next to him kept him on the ground. Why had he been lied to? Why did the Witness Protection Agency gone to such lengths to make him "dead". He'd be sure to figure all this out after these meetings were over in a couple days. He'd head down the Washington and figure out everything with what was supposed to be his boss.

Arthur murmured something in his sleep, and Alfred turned over on his side and kissed the Brit on the forehead.

"Alfred…" Alfred smiled, and put his thoughts aside for the night. He had Arthur, his daughter was getting married, he was on excellent terms with his brother. His brother, who was dating that RUSSIAN! But Alfred didn't really mind deep down inside as long as Russia gave his brother the best, and Mattie was happy.

He drifted off, remembering the days before this whole big misunderstanding.

USUK

The meetings passed by quickly, and America was quickly getting back into the feel of things, and once again was one of the boys, although he didn't give any speeches, and simply sat next to his brother or spent time talking with other countries.

He was updated with what was happening in all other countries, and Anna would show up every once and awhile for lunch with him and Arthur, her Uncle Mattie wanting to meet Marco. It all turned out to be a pleasant week, although it started out traumatically. Alfred was losing his grudge towards France, but couldn't help give him a warning kick under the table when he got too friendly near England or Anna, even though it was just his disposition.

Alfred was now packing for his trip to Washington to fix this mess, when Arthur walked in with something wrapped up in a bundle. They were going, just the two of them. Anna was going to fly back to England the next morning, Marco seeing her off. She'd be home in a few weeks to get Arthur.

"Um, Alfred, earlier this week, I sent for something for you." Arthur nervously held out the bundle, and Alfred took it, puzzled.

He unwrapped it, and just simply starred at it.

"After all these years…" Alfred unfolded the bomber jacket, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"I had it hanging in my closet for the longest time, after they told me you were dead. You did leave for that mission without it, and whenever my missing you got overpowering, I'd get it out, and…hold it close, imagining it was you, smelling your stupid cologne, Axe, or whatever it was. I thought you'd want it." Arthur tried to hold back his tears, but as Alfred embraced him tightly, Arthur felt himself breakdown. Alfred led him over to the bed.

"I thought you were gone, and I felt like such an idiot for letting you go, such a horrible person. So I kept everything of real meaning away from sight, but there in mind, in storage. All your pictures disappeared into a drawer, all our memories shoved away, all but that jacket. Because you were the last one to wear it." Alfred let Arthur cry into his shoulder.

"I love you." Arthur smiled through his tears.

"I love you too, you git."

USUK

Anna knocked on her father's door, cautious not to repeat that awkward scene that happened a few days ago.

"Come in."

She opened the door, about to tell her father that dinner was ready, and that Arthur had tried to make dessert, when she saw Alfred standing in front of the mirror, a brown leather jacket on, posing in different directions.

"Damn, I've lost weight."

"Dad, where did you get that old jacket?" It was obviously worn, and old.

Her father turned around, in a T-shirt and slacks, his jacket sitting on top. He looked her age! He put on a bit of a toothy smile that reminded Anna of a movie star. _So that's why he just has to wink at Arthur, and he'd blush! You go dad!_ "Dad, seriously, how old are you?"

"Nineteen, legally, but I was alive for the settling of Roanoke, before my mother was killed." He was looking back at the mirror.

"America has a mother…?"

"North America. She's long dead. I even wonder sometimes if she was just a kindly Native American woman who took care of me way back when. Anyway, what did you want, my daughter?" Anna shook herself back to why she'd originally come upstairs.

"I made dinner, and Arthur made some gray rocks for dessert."

"Ugh, Don't eat those honey, they're scones, and indeed are ROCKS. British cooking, how I love it."

He grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs.

She watched him with pity as her father finished off the plate of Rocks, saving her from eating anything. She'd slipped her serving long ago into her pocket, and Arthur was across the table, enjoying what he thought was a success in cooking.

Arthur seemed to have been surprised by way the 'Bomber Jacket' looked on Alfred, because he'd just gawked. What Anna didn't know, was that Alfred looked just like he had before this whole incident, in the jacket he'd not worn in over fifteen years. It pulled Arthur's heart strings for a moment, wishing they could get those years back.

She went up to her room that night, convinced by the way her boss and her father were relaxing on the couch together, that they were both finally happy, and finally where they belonged. It was a beautiful night in America, and a beautiful morning in England when she landed, Marco's last kiss on her lips.

**Author's note: I spoil you guys. And we broke the 200th review! yay!**

**Now, I've never done the whole "Be this reviewer, and get BLAH!", but if you guys want me to write any little one-shot about something in this story, or a little suggestion of a USUK plot I could easily write, I'd be glad to. My profile page looks so empty.**

**Anyways, thank you, those who took my poll, which is still open, and will be for the remainder of this story for anyone who'd like to vote on their fav pairing. Out of 17, 14 voted for USUK, so...um...GO US!(UK)!**

**Fun Fact: Aaron Burr, Vice President (briefly) under Thomas Jefferson, was tried for treason (he killed Alexander Hamilton in a Duel after Hamilton made him lose his campaign for governor of New York.) and ran off to the louisiana Purchase to try to make his own country there. He was acquitted, much to TJ's disappointment. Hamilton lost the duel because he'd told his son it wasn't honorable to kill when not in combat. He shot straight, upwards into the air, when Aaron Burr shot him in the chest.**

**(Omg, I love the feedback you guys give me, and that yes, I am no alone when it comes to cute gay guys.)**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! PLEASE! (nope, not a review slut at all, nope nope nope(^-^))**


	17. Mr Jones goes to Washington

**Hetalia isn't mine... neither is Gerard Butler...:(**

As Alfred drove into Washington, a flood of memories came back to him. Like…D.C. traffic. And the fact that if they went to the Witness Protection first, he and Arthur would never be able to take care of the second part of their trip. Witness Protection would see to that…

He looked over at Arthur, who was asleep, the map unfolded over him as a blanket. Alfred had told him that he knew a short cut, but having not driven the roads for over 15 years down here, had driven through a cow pasture where his old dirt road shortcut used to be, swallowed up by grasses. So, he and Arthur spent an extra half an hour getting back on the main road, and actually did save ten minutes from the trip… that Arthur used to use the bathroom. Alfred had told him not to drink that much tea at the last rest stop, and to go before they left, but was he listened to? No…

Arthur now was blissfully unaware that Alfred had changed course, heading for 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.

Arthur woke up when he felt two lips press to his. His eyes fluttered open to see a smiling American looking at him.

"Change of plan, Artie! Come on, they don't like it when you park on the main drag, so we gotta walk." Arthur confusedly sat up, the map, which had long been forgotten on his lap crinkling.

"What? The Protection Agency doesn't let you park in front of their office?"

"No, silly! But if we go there first, they'll block us off from the big cheese. Now come on!" Arthur got clumsily out of the sedan, stumbling and falling over the map into America's chest, who was holding the door open for him, blushing as the man laughed and embraced him.

They dumped the map back in the car, and started walking, Arthur still confused as to the destination. Then he saw the street sign. Ugh.

They walked up to the security gate, and America pressed the button.

"State your business."

"Yes, I'd like to see a Mr. Ted Griffith."

"He retired from the head of security seven years ago. State your business."

"Who is in charge now? Frank? Bob?"

"Sir, that is classified, if you call our toll free number, we can get back to…"

"Tell who ever is your head of security that a Mr. Jones and a Mr. Kirkland would like to see him." Arthur interrupted the man rudely, not liking how this whole conversation was turning into a headache. This had to be a new guy, because there were obviously cameras watching them, and any guard of substantial years would have recognized him, if not Alfred, who was wearing his bomber jacket.

They heard nothing, and Alfred started to wonder if the man had just ignored them. Then a man came strolling out from a door down the wall, and Arthur looked over at Alfred, to see if he recognized the man, but saw Alfred had on another pair of sunglasses, and was looking away. _Godammit, Alfred, I'm getting rid of all these sunglasses when we get home!_

The man was looking at them, suspicious. The gate surveillance man was behind him, waiting to see what the two young men wanted. The man who'd been called out had a badge on his breast, and he instantly recognized Arthur.

"Mr. Kirkland! What brings you back? I have not heard of any business with the President. Who is—" Alfred looked over at the man, catching his eye over the sunglasses. "Oh my god, Alfred, is that you?"

Alfred removed the sunglasses and stepped forward, shaking the guard's hand. "It's been a long time, Greg." The gate surveillance man looked confusedly back and forth between Alfred, Arthur and Greg. "I'd like to see the President, if you don't mind. Have some very important business, coming back to life and all."

"Jeff." Greg called to the surveillance man, who promptly came forward. "Get these men some refreshment. Al, some coffee? Arthur? Oh, that's right, Earl Grey." He led them in through the front gate, and Jeff gaped behind them, but went off to fill the order.

Greg led them up the slope to the White House, and down to the West Wing and the Oval Office. He knocked three times in a syncopated pattern.

"What is it, Greg?" A voice came from the office, and Alfred reached into his pocket, and found it empty, Arthur holding his sunglasses.

"No more of this drama Hollywood shite. This is your boss." Alfred nodded, reluctantly. His sunglasses always made him feel more confident about things, but, whatever.

"A Mr. Arthur Kirkland and a Mr. Alfred Jones to see you, sir." There was a pause, before the okay was given, and Greg opened the door.

The president was a tall, slim, middle-aged man with brown hair, and America remembered seeing him on television. He was looking straight at them as they walked in.

"So he is real. I thought it was just a legend of Presidents of years passed." The man got up, and walked over. "You're Alfred?"

"Alfred F. Jones, sir. Don't I look good for fifteen years dead?" Alfred stuck out his hand, and the President shook it heartily.

"There is a photo of you taped into one of the drawers, put there after your apparent death, in case anything should arise like this. You look exactly like it. Do your kind…regenerate after death?"

"Well, I don't know, you see, as I never actually died. We came down to see you, and to figure out this mess with the Witness Protection Agency, which lied to me, Arthur, the countries, you, my former boss…everyone."

"Well, it will be good to have you back, Alfred, it's a pleasure to know you and work with you." He paused, greeting Arthur and signaling Greg out of the room. He gestured for them to sit down. Then he looked curiously at Alfred. "Is that cowlick really Nantucket?" He flicked it, promptly making Alfred go beet red.

"Erm…yes…haha, and these are Texas." He pulled off his glasses and handed them over to the President to have him take a look.

Arthur had a grin on his face ever since the president flicked Nantucket, but finally turned his face serious once more. "I think we really need to get to the bottom of this whole Witness Protection deal."

USUK

"What?" Alfred starred down at his Witness Protection agent of so many years. "You mean, I…I WAS A DAMNED COVER-UP?"

"Well, sir, it was for your safety…"

"SO YOU PULL SOME HALF ASSED CRAP CONVINCING EVERYONE I WAS DEAD INSTEAD OF TAKING CARE OF THE ROOT OF THE PROBLEM? YOU LET A RAT GET AWAY WITH LITTLE TO NO INVESTIGATION?"

"Sir, we believed it was in your best interest…"

"MY BEST INTEREST? You let a rat go in the system, endangering me and every other country out there, all of which, with the exception of Italy, know secret information that could be deadly if ever in the wrong hands, and YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?"

"We were under fire for the scandal of your existence, so we took care of you the way Witness Protection always does…"

"And cost me 15 YEARS OF MY LIFE? You led me to believe that all I had known was a lie, to start my life over again. And, after 15 years of this, you never took care of this? I DON'T DIE, YOU KNOW!" Alfred felt a hand on his arm.

"Alfred, honey, this woman was simply the pawn in all this, she doesn't deserve all of the blame." Alfred sat down in the meeting room of the Witness Protection building, after being dropped off by the President's limo. "Remember, now this agency is going to be investigated, and you no longer are under their care."

Alfred couldn't believe what they'd done. When they'd figured out there was an informant in the system, they tried to find him, but couldn't see green from red to black. So, as a last ditch effort, they simply covered everything, spreading lies over the whole case, and sweeping it under a rug, never to be brought up again. It was a half assed effort on their part, and the CIA's, and with the rat still out there for the past 15 years, all the country's lives had been in danger. And the WPA tried to just explain it all away. Alfred was furious to say the least.

He stalked furiously out of the building, and Arthur followed him. He too, was mad, but kept his cool to try and manage Alfred in his volatile state.

As they drove home, a tear ran down Alfred's face, escalating into sobs, and he pulled to the side of the highway, Arthur reaching over to hold him.

"All those years lost, just because of those stupid people, in my own government. And you were in danger the whole time…god, Arthur, think of the lives we could of had now…"

"And think of the lives that wouldn't be in yours! You wouldn't have a daughter, soon to be married, you wouldn't have a future son in law! When one door is slammed shut, someone opens a window. Remember that, and also that I love you, and that we're getting back on track. We have eternity and beyond. We get to see Anna's family grow, we get to reunite our own, original family, Alfred, I love you, and we're going to do this together." He kissed Alfred's lips softly.

"How did I ever make such a good catch?" Alfred hugged his Brit tightly, and they headed home.

**Author's note: I am disappointed in you guys! Here I am, slaving over a hot computer, and what do I get? **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! I thought we had love!(jk)**

**People from Switzerland drive crazy. He drives down the road, and when he sees a pot-hole, he yells "POTHOLE!" and swerves around it like Banshee...**

**So, I asked you guys if you hand any ideas for a one-shot, and I got two replies (seriously, I was disappointed!). One, from Empress Vegah, for an awesome angsty fic, and the other from fricking ray of sunshine, for a Ruscan based off of this story. The angsty fic is done, and there is a link (read the article that is also linked, they are both amazing, and the story is based on the article...) and the Ruscan is in the works, but I thought I better write this chapter first.**

**Any more, ideas?**

**Answer my poll if you haven't already.**

**Fun Fact: Thomas Jefferson wasn't invited to George Washington's funeral due to his attacks on Washington's character.**

**Links:**

**http: / www. bbc. co. uk/ news/ uk-politics -13519456 -read before angsty fic (amazing article that personifies America and England from the BBC)**

**http: / / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 7036138/ 1/ The_Essential_Relationship -Angsty fic (USUK) (short one-shot that has nothing to do with this story)  
><strong>


	18. Past and Present

**Hetalia isn't mine, but this story is!**

Alfred was sitting on the couch, Arthur in the crux of his arm, both watching a British Comedy called 'Allo 'Allo from the eighties. Arthur was enjoying it, so Alfred decided he was enjoying it as well. He liked the Brit who pretended to be 'french' but failed miserably. Alfred leaned down to Arthur's ear.

"I bet I can speak better French than you…or that policeman."

"Oh, come on, you could barely speak English 15 years ago."

"I knew Russian, you don't know what I know."

"Try me."

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, mon vieil britannique? Je pourrais faire de la place dans mon lit pour vous…"

"What?" Arthur had the general idea of the first sentence, having heard it long ago in a song, but Alfred kept going on and on, first speaking in French, then switching over to Spanish.

"When did you learn those?"

"The 1600's, now, Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

USUK

Arthur woke up to a sore backside from more of …those board games. He got up, and put his boxers on, Alfred still asleep.

Arthur smiled down on his American, looking just as he had the week before he'd gone and 'died'. He was beautiful, his golden hair still retaining the same sheen, his muscles still as toned as they ever were. He leaned down and kissed Alfred on the forehead when the doorbell rang.

Alfred shifted over, refusing to wake up, so Arthur grabbed Alfred's oversized American flag robe and walked down the stairs. He unlocked the deadbolt and swung the door open.

"Arthur! Phew, I was sure I was going to be stuck out here all morning!"

"Anna! We thought your flight was landing this afternoon! We would have been there to meet you!" He grabbed Anna's bags, pulling them inside, her following him.

"I was offered an upgrade on my flight if I went earlier. The British diplomatic jet currently is transporting the Prime minister to Australia for some speech, so I had to ride commercial. Anyway, Marco and I are having dinner tonight, so I get to spend the day with you guys!" She hugged Arthur, then looked around for her father.

"He's asleep upstairs. It's been a long week for him. He recently got his first task from the President, and has meetings starting up next week with diplomats, and he's been nervous about those."

"So I've heard. I also heard all about your adventures in Washington."

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy, but he seems to be feeling better."

"Artie…where are you?"

"Downstairs, luv. Anna's home." There were quick footsteps and Alfred came running downstairs in just his boxers and an undershirt.

"Anna! Oh, Artie, take my robe, that's okay." He smiled, and hugged Anna tightly. " We weren't expecting you for four or five more hours!"

"I came to spend more time with you guys, considering Arthur and I have to go back to England in a couple of days. College starts back up, and Arthur is slacking off his work!"

USUK

They were having a picnic by the lake in the forest where Arthur and Alfred had finally resolved their misunderstandings a few weeks ago, and they all were having pleasant conversation. As they were talking, Alfred listened to the two of his 'ladies', considering Arthur that, due to their topic of engagement, and the way Arthur was talking about Alfred's attempt at proposals.

"And he was stammering up a storm. For the longest time, I thought he was talking about something else all together, the way he was blushing. But then, he simply just bloody shut up and slipped the ring on my finger."

"And Arthur almost fainted. But he won't tell you that." Alfred was shot a glare that had no malice behind it.

They started back to the house so Anna could get ready for her evening out with Marco, and Alfred felt the object in his pocket, remembering what he wanted to do.

He waited until Anna was a ways away before pulling Arthur to the side.

"What is it, Alfred?" Arthur looked at him, his eyes unsure.

"Arthur, you remember where we were before all this happened, right?"

"In the house, watching TV?"

"No, before we were separated all those years ago. Before any of this."

"You were heading off to a mission, and we said one last goodbye. I don't see where we're going besides bad memories with this conversation, Alfred."

Alfred leaned down and rested his forehead on Arthur's, and took his hand in his own, pulling the object out. He slipped the ring onto Arthur's finger, and kissed his forehead.

Arthur was starring back up at Alfred. Arthur's engagement ring had somehow ended up off the chain around his neck, and back onto his finger.

"I just wanted you to know my part of that promise all those years ago still stands. I didn't want to make a big deal about it, now that Anna's engaged."

Arthur just looked at his lover for a moment before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"And my part of the promise still is the same it always was." Arthur took his hand and started walking once more. "Wait, how did you get it off my chain? I still have it on, I never took it off!"

"While you were sleeping. Good movie, by the way, Sandra Bullock…" Arthur shook his head at the distracted way Alfred had put it, but just squeezed his hand.

USUK

They got into the house, and Anna was rushing about.

"Whoa, Anna, calm down!"

"It is later than I expected, and Marco just texted me. He can't pick me up, he got holed up at work, so I have to meet him there, so I gotta leave in ten minutes!"

"'K, hon. Have a good time, be home before three. And is that skirt too short?" Alfred was sent a glare, and Arthur smiled at him.

"Quite the little parent, aren't we." Arthur said as he watched Anna head for the door, giving her father a kiss on the cheek and Arthur a hug.

"Yeah, she's growing up too fast."

USUK

They sat on the couch watching some scary movie Alfred had wanted to watch. The lights were all off in the living room, and the scary animatronic monster was creeping down the hallway towards the girl in the closet.

Alfred was gripping tightly to Arthur, who smiled down at his American lover, who had his head buried into his shoulder.

A knock came at the front door, causing both of them to jump. Alfred refused to move, but refused to let Arthur go, so Arthur half dragged him to the door, opening it with one hand, trying to pry Alfred off with the other. He looked at the person at the door with surprise.

"Marco? What are you doing here, Anna left an hour ago!" Marco was dressed nicely, with a single rose in his hand, but his face flickered with confusion.

"But I told her earlier this morning that I'd pick her up."

"She said you texted her." Alfred was standing up now, curious as to what was going on.

"I can't text, my phone got pick-pocketed out of my pocket a couple days ago on the subway…" Alfred now had his phone out and was dialing Anna.

The line picked up, and Alfred sighed with relief.

"Hey, Anna, just calling wondering what was going—"

"Hello, Mr. Jones. What a lovely daughter you have. You know I thought you were a catch when we caught you out in the middle east all those years ago, but she brings a new meaning to beauty…anyway…" Alfred felt his heart stop. He knew the voice sounded familiar, but the connection of his capturing during the war to Anna?

"You BASTARD! LET ANNA GO, AND…"

"Mr. Jones, I don't think you are the one with any power to call the shots…" There was a scream on the other end of the phone. Alfred sunk to his knees.

"Alfred, what is it? Alfred, is she all right…?" Arthur put his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Anna…put her on, please, let me know she's all right…please…"

"Daddy? _Daddy, I'm so sorry, it was all a trap…they were waiting for me as soon as I got out of the car…"_

"_Anna, darling, it's going to be okay…I'll get you out of this—"_

"Isn't this all just touching…come tonight, ten, the empty fish monger's warehouse. Be there, or Anna will die, except she won't come back like you did…"

And the line was dead.

"Anna…" Marco had already run out to his car, and Arthur was grabbing the keys to the other, while pulling a handgun out of his briefcase, and sticking it in his pocket.

_Anna…_

**Author's note: TV and Movie references. I will love you if you get the first one... I will love you if you get anyone. To the person who noticed the chapter title in the last chapter, LURVE YOU GURL! That movie is amazing!**

**Thank you to everyone for story ideas. As this story climaxes and closes (teehee, climax), I'll start posting the one-shots honoring your following of this story for its 18 chapters so far.**

**I'll finish up in a few chapters...of action! ****I'm really sorry if this fanfiction isn't trilling enough, but I am a logic Nazi, so if something is kinda boring, that's why. **

**Translation:**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, mon vieil britannique? Je pourrais faire de la place dans mon lit pour vous…= Do you want to sleep with me, my old Brit? I could make room in my bed for you...**

**Yep.**

**I love reviewers. You never know how much these reviews mean to me, they make my day. I never reviewed until I started writing my own stuff.**

**Phantom of the opera is awesome, I've been a die hard fan for three years (my musical coming of age) ****and have a crush on Gerard Butler...mmmm...what a tasty sandwich...**

**I had a meal at a turkish restaurant tonight. AMAZING! My step-dad was all "Don't ask for a greek salad." ****Guess what was on the menu under salads... Anyway, I watched Turkish mafia shows. that dude with the knife in his chest two minutes in wasn't having a good day.**

**Fun Fact: Thomas Jefferson had an affair with the half-sister of his wife, a woman of mixed race, who was his slave. They had children together, who were freed upon their 21st birthday. DNA testing proves the relationship. He also broke his arm jumping out a Paris window when his lover's husband came home. He never could play the violin very well ever again.**

**Thank you to those who replied, I'll be doing no more requests. Possible oneshots include-Ruscan(almost done), The Essential Relationship (done) One about Anna's Childhood (plot thought up) War of 1812 (need to research) and a humor USUK Sealand fic (haha, love the idea!) (hope I'm not forgetting anything...) All suggesters will get credit in the stories. My next 'big' story plot bunny is slowly gnawing its way out of my head...**


	19. The Rat

**Hetalia isn't mine, and it gets kind of violent, but nothing M happens. Far from M. Not that fluffy.**

Anna tugged against the rope that was tied around her wrists, feeling as it dug into her skin. She was in a dark room, no windows letting light in, the only sound scurrying aof rodent feet and of water dripping somewhere . A tear rolled down her cheek. She just wanted to spend time with the love of her life, spend a couple more days with her father, then go back to England for classes, like any normal person would want. But no. She'd been kidnapped, not even able to fight against her captors as they had grabbed her as she'd gotten out of the car and thrown into a white panel van.

The door opened, and a man of medium height walked in, the light from the hallway illuminating the back of head, which had slicked back black hair.

"Ah, Miss Anna, pretty, pretty Anna. Beautiful skin, lovely eyes…" His eyes slid over her, and she felt him undressing her with his eyes. It was truly disgusting.

"You know, I've been waiting quite a long time for this opportunity. Fifteen years? Maybe more. You see, I never liked your father, but when he came back out of hiding a week ago, we were finally able to locate him here in New York. And his beautiful daughter with him."

"W-why are you doing this?" He ran a finger down her cheek, and she shivered at the touch.

"I never liked your father. His influence on the government, his carefree, easy life, his male partner, all sneer at what it means to be an American. When I was younger, I believed that if I truly killed him, I'd get rid of the corrupt government around me, and we could begin this great country once again. So, I slipped information to those on the enemy's side, hoping they could do the job for me. Imagine how _disappointed_ I was when I watched him walk out of their headquarters scot-free. Well, if you want something done right, I guess you have to do it yourself. I just never expected for him to create such a grave weakness for himself, one who knows where the other bastards of his kind live, one as pretty as you…" His hand slid down her neck, lower and lower, and she instinctively launched her feet into his chest.

He grunted, his head pitching forward as he hit the ground. After a moment, he stood, and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. His face remained calm and serene, but his black eyes shown fury.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you…" She felt the fist hit her face, pain in her arms and legs as she was kicked and beaten. She tried to fight back, her legs trying to kick the man above her, her skin cutting as she tried to free herself from her constraints. Her screams rang out, but to apparently deaf ears. Then it was over, and he was suddenly standing up, and exiting, a voice calling from the hallway about there only being "fifteen minutes, sir".

Finally alone, she let blackness take her as tears streamed down her cheek.

USUK

They parked a block away from the warehouse and got out, hand guns out.

"Marco, stay here." Alfred signaled him to stay put.

"No, that's Anna in there, I have to…"

"Stand guard and call the police if we don't make it out in fifteen minutes. This isn't a place for you, and we can take much more than you can. You've no military training, and if you got killed, I would never forgive myself, and Anna would be devastated." Alfred paused. "Please, she'll understand." He put a hand on Marco's shoulder. The boy reluctantly nodded, and sat back in the car.

"Fifteen minutes. Then I'm calling the police and heading in after you guys." Alfred nodded, and he and Arthur walked away down a dark alley, guns at the ready..

As they neared the fish monger's warehouse and ten o'clock, Alfred turned to England.

"You can stay back with Marco if you want. Why don't you-"

"I'm not losing you again, so don't even try." Alfred hugged him once, holding him close. He never wanted any of this to happen. If he'd never come out of hiding, if he'd been more careful, if he'd questioned Witness protection earlier about this, if he'd...

They entered the back of the warehouse as Arthur's watch clicked ten, their guns raised. It was a dark warehouse, crammed full of cardboard boxes, and full of garbage and fish bones. Water was dripping slowly out of pipes, which were broken and tossed all around the building. Then Alfred spotted a circle of light towards the other side of the building, and slunk down an aisle, Arthur continuing in the other direction, both so focused, they didn't notice the other wasn't following.

The light shown over a door, and Alfred slowly opened it, his gun at the ready. With a quick glance to either side of him, he peered into the room.

There was Anna, tied up in the center of the room to a pole, her head down. Her arms and legs were littered with bruises, and her cheek was a bright purple, her head lolling to one side. Alfred threw his training to the wind, and raced forward, not seeing signs that they weren't alone.

"ANNA!" Her eyes opened slowly, then focused.

"Daddy?" He ran and wrapped his arms around her, and felt as she shook in his arms.

"Did they do anything to you? Did they do…?" He untied her hands and helped her to her feet.

She shook her head, simply holding his hands, her head against his chest. "Oh, Papa, I'm so sorry…" She began to sob against him.

"Shh, you didn't do anything, this was all my fault. Let's get you out of-"

The door slammed shut behind them, and Anna was ripped from his arms as he was flung against the wall, his gun clattering away from him. A light flicked on, and Alfred realized that he'd fallen into a trap. _Arthur, get out of here…get help…_

Anna was held by a thug against the far wall, another one by him, and a ways away was another man, with black hair slicked back, gun in hand, and a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Jones, we meet again." As he spoke, Alfred realized he recognized his voice…it had been the man who'd delivered the notice from his boss for that mission all those years ago. He'd worked underneath Alfred, but the name didn't come to him.

"You were the rat…"

"'Course I was. Just thought I would finish the job those enemy bastards couldn't, except this time, it will more…personal." The man cocked the gun.

Alfred gritted his teeth. He should have been more careful. And now Anna was going to get hurt…more hurt because of this. If only… "Let Anna go, and you can have me, do what you wish." Anna's face twisted in fear.

"Papa, NO! you can't! It's us against the world! Please, Daddy!" She fought against her captor, and Alfred noticed the little hand signal the rat gave, and shook his head furiously. Anna was released, and she started for Alfred, running across the room. Alfred saw the gun raise up, and struggling, got to his feet. This was what the rat meant by personal…

"ANNA, NO!"

A shot rang out.

**Author's Note: I wrote this while listening to "Down once more" From Phantom of the opera in the final scene.**

**Whoa, this was creepily fun to write. And I fixed the french from the last last chapter. it was late, and Google translate lied... Merci, you wonderful french canadian!**

**The end was written listening to "Learn to Be Lonely" Bonus song from PotO movie. AMAZING!**

**Oh, and I posted the FLUFFY RUSCAN, if that will make you guys feel better. Sorry if these chapters get short, I just need them to stop at certain times to cliffhang...(is shot)**

_**Who will be there for you...comfort and care for you?**_

_**Learn to be lonely...**_**poor phantom...**

**anyway, I got a pretty dress for a wedding. It is cobalt blue. Apparently, my dad was quite surprised when I came out of the dressing room that I had a figure...that's what I get for wearing sweatshirts all the time...**

**Fun Fact: In America, to have a blue star means to have a child serving in the military. Gold means you lost the child. There has been a five gold star mother, Mrs. Sullivan, in WWII, her all boys went down on the same ship. Some some have made it, but they went back down below decks to save their brothers. Siblings were then banned from serving on the same ship, and there is always a ship named "the Sullivans" after the family, and Mrs. Sullivan became a hero to mothers who lost children.**

**yep.**


	20. Dead or Alive?

**Hertalria risn't mine. Sub-confusing chapter, not my fave. Focus on the title of the chapter, that is what they are talking about the whole time, trying to figure this out. Written hyped up on Jelly beans.**

Arthur heard the gun shot, and ran, heading toward the sound_…No…No…you git…Anna…Alfred…please be okay…_

USUK

She was on the ground, and she didn't know how she got there. Her clothes were covered in a bright red substance, but she couldn't fathom how it had gotten there…she didn't feel any pain…She felt for any injuries, but found none that weren't already there.

The fog finally cleared when she looked up into her father's face. He was over her, his arms on either side of her neck, his face a sheet of white. That was when she realized the blood wasn't hers, watching as some of it dribbled from his mouth, and drip down. His breath came in shallow gasps.

There was a hole in his chest. He'd blocked the bullet, tackling Anna to the ground. Anna looked down and saw the wound.

"D-dad-dy…Oh my g-"

His eyes were unresponsive, and he collapsed, rolling to the side of her as two more bullets riddled his body. Anna pulled herself up, rolling her father over, his eyes starring blankly at the ceiling. Then she remembered the man with the gun. She looked up into a barrel. _This is it…_

USUK

Arthur picked up his pace, locating the sound from behind closed door. He slammed against it; gun ablaze, the door smashing into the wall. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was Anna, a gun at her head, and below her, devoid of movement, was his Alfred…his Alfred, staring at the ceiling. His Alfred, not moving, not laughing, not smiling. His beautiful eyes lost on the world, leaving dull blues behind.

"Well well, who do we have here? The late American's former partner. Widowed at such an old age, what a shame. You were widowed once before, were you not? Too bad they botched that up." The man with the gun to Anna's head shook his head, smiling. "Well, doing something yourself never hurt. Now the scourge of my life is dead, maybe I'll just finish off and go settle in Tahiti."

"Let her go, you've done what you wanted." The pain was evident in his voice, even though he was trying to remain strong. He needed to get Anna and Alfred out of this, as "unharmed" as possible, not believing what he was seeing on the floor.

"No, you see, it would be fun to ruin one more life, I think. After all, Anna is only some filthy mortal, right Arthur? And a Russian too. Alfred always hated Russians." The man moved his finger onto the trigger.

Something in Arthur snapped, the way that man talked so calmly while Arthur's world was collapsing around his ears. He started to chant under his breath, the lit room growing dark and the walls beginning to bend around them, ghostly figures swirling around them. The man with the gun stopped smiling, and the two thugs behind him began to whisper nervously. Then all three stood stock still, looking straight at Arthur, the rat dropping his gun to the floor.

The Brit laughed demonically, his old pirate side coming back, along with a grin that would kill a water buffalo at first sight and make a herd of cows grow constipated. He would hurt them, hurt them horribly. He wanted them to feel pain as he felt it every day of his life for fifteen years.

"Find yourselves a little short of breath? Paralyzed with fear? _You BASTARDS will pay for what you've done…" _The men started to turn colors that skin shouldn't be, and the two thugs went down, dead from suffocation, but the rat was released. Arthur walked up to the man, hoisting him up by the collar. "You sick bastard. Hope hell is good to you." Then, he took his gun and shot the man in the stomach a few times, before throwing him across the room and out the door, into the wall.

"You'll bleed to death in a couple minutes, but until then, have fun with excruciating pain." He kicked the Rat's dropped gun away, and bent down to Anna, who'd begun to sob, slipping out of his sub-demonic state.

"Anna, what happened?" Anna was wide eyed at the whole scene before her, but seemed to recover enough to respond to his question. Arthur checked her over quickly, and was relieved to find that all the blood on her wasn't hers. Then his heart clenched as he turned around.

"I…it was a trap, and Dad fell for it, and then…I stupidly ran to him when they let me go…and Dad…" Her sobs started to make her words indecipherable, and Arthur now was inspecting Alfred's body tenderly, as if caressing him, taking in account the bullet wounds in his chest, searching desperately for a pulse.

"Alfred…Alfred, no. No. No no no no no. Alfred, please."

Anna watched as Arthur shook her father, trying to get a response.

"America can't die, can he? Dad will wake up any moment…" Anna's voice bespoke her state of shock.

"We usually can come back from horrible wounds…I've never heard of any country besides those falling apart ever dying…" Arthur was desperately holding on to the fact that Alfred wasn't dead, that he couldn't die.

_Alfred, just when we'd discovered each other once again, you're taken from me. My boy, my brother, my love…If I'd ever known that this would happen to you that day I became your big brother, the day we broke the bonds of brothers forever, that night we became lovers…oh god, the years, the decisions I would have made differently…_

_Was this all just one big dream? Did you truly die all those years back in the middle east, and the past weeks some dream I've been having, some parting gift you've given me, those nights we spent together, Anna, and now your death once again for me to wake up to the real world?_

Arthur heard sirens in the distance, and began to chant spells over Alfred, trying to to do anything to get the light back in his lover's eyes.

USUK

Arthur was pulled away from his lover's body by a team of paramedics, who immediately started to try and revive Alfred, trying to start his heart. He tried to fight back, but was weakened from the magic he'd performed, and by the body before him.

"No…Alfred…let me stay…"

"Sir, there was a faint response!"

"Let ME SEE HIM!"

Arthur was pulled away, and was led outside beside Anna, Marco running up and sweeping Anna into an embrace. The lights flashing around them from all different rescue agencies, Marco having called them when the fifteen minutes were up.

"Marco…" She buried her bruised head into his jacket.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry. Where's your father?" Marco kissed her forehead, and looked around for Alfred. Arthur felt the tears run down his cheeks.

"He's gone…" Arthur stated it in a monotone that surprised himself, everything going numb, and he kept walking. New tears sprung to Anna's eyes.

USUK

He sat on a bench for hours, silently dying inside. He hadn't been hurt or shot at any point in time, so the paramedics had left him be, taking Alfred's body away in an ambulance he wasn't allowed in to due to severity of injuries. They wouldn't let him be with him, even if those were his last moments...Not telling them if he were even alive or dead, if he'd not made it to the hospital, or had died during the surgery to get the bullets out... Anna had been taken as well, but Arthur couldn't move, just letting the police drive him to the hospital and sit him down in the waiting room.

Matthew had rushed in about an hour before, and now was somewhere else, but Arthur didn't care, grief causing him to ignore the boy as he accidentally had been doing all those years ago when he was England's colony along with…

He heard the door squeak.

Spinning around to see if it was about Alfred, expecting a doctor, he was greeted with someone else.

"Hey, Arthur." Anna came and sat down next to him, her eyes red from crying.

Arthur hadn't been able to cry since the denial had set in.

Arthur didn't say a word to her, and simply continued to stare at the floor, no acknowledgement that she'd come in.

A hand snaked under his arm to grasp his own hand, and Arthur finally started to crack once again around the edges.

"Arthur, we may have only known each other for a couple of months, but what ever happens, we are family, remember that." She squeezed his hand, and he finally looked at her, seeing the bandages around her limbs and face.

"Anna, I'm so sorry you were put through this…I should have watched him more closely, followed him…"

"Arthur, I'm fine, Uncle Mattie and I, we are worried about you. Just know you have a shoulder to lean on, whatever happens to…Dad…" They sat in silence, waiting to hear from the emergency room about the fate of their loved one, both trying to stay strong for the other.

USUK

Matthew had been on the phone with Russia for about a half an hour, trying to keep himself together, the Russian's words calm and soft, telling him he was boarding a plane. Matthew said three words, smiled, then hung up, seeing a doctor walking over to him.

"Would you like to see Mr. Jones?"

"Is he…how'd he do…?" The man simply led him to a room, and opened the door, letting Matthew in.

There lay his brother, pale and limp in the bed, as dead people do. Were they letting the family see him once more before taking him downstairs to the morgue? He looked like any corpse would. Why would the doctor subject them to this pain? Why not just tell them Alfred had died on the way over-

Mattie stepped closer, and gasped.

**Author's note: Yeah, bad chapter. Don't remember writing most of it, just remember fruity flavors...**

**If you need any clarification, just PM me, I am in no mood to rewrite.**

**Child of the wilderness, born into emptyness, learn to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness, no one will be there for you, to comfort or to care for you, learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion...**

**LOOK UP THAT SONG! "Learn to be Lonely"**

**Cliffy!**

**REVIEW! Let's try for an obscenely high number! Everyone reading this, review, and see if we can hit 300! If you really have nothing to say, just review this simple pharse "Mein sticky friend!" (isn't sure if people read my crazy sugar induced author notes)**

**Oh, and I won't update until at least 12 of you updates! HA!**


	21. Alfred

**My god...I know I said 12...reviews...45 reviews? ONE CHAPTER? **

**Last time's Fun fact(sorry!): ONe of our Presidents might have not been born in America...(not obama!) He was "born" in Vermont, VERY close to the border to Canada, and NO birth certificate...(I'll remember his name and get back to you on this)**

Matthew looked at his brother to find not only was he dead, but the watch on his dead brother s wrist was the one that had been stolen from Matthew at that Christmas party all those years ago.

"That bastard!" He didn't feel like unclasping the watch, so he broke off Alfred's arm, because, hey, he was dead…

**JK! Sorry, hyped on Soda…...**

**Ok, real story time. (The above has NOTHING to do with the real one**)

USUK

Arthur and Anna looked up to see Matthew come skidding into the room, out of breath.

"They j-just let me in to see him… He's breathing!" Anna's eyes went wide and she jumped up, while Arthur just sat there.

"Arthur, Dad's alive! Arthur?" Arthur wasn't moving, simply staring off into space, but his left hand started to twitch, and a tear rolled down his cheek. A man in a white lab coat walked in soon after.

"We were able to get Mr. Jones stabilized a few minutes ago, but we aren't sure when he'll awaken, considering he survived injuries that should have killed him, but we think a couple of days and he'll be alert, if he does well tonight."

He had barely finished when he discovered the room was empty, three people running down the hall to the room where Alfred was.

USUK

Arthur ran his hand through Alfred's hair, loving how his skin was once more sun-kissed and healthy. The doctors would have had a fit if they'd walked in to see Arthur laying in the hospital bed next to Alfred, stroking his forehead, having gently pushed the American over in the bed to be close to him.

Matthew was out grabbing lunch with Ivan, and Anna was asleep in over three chairs put together.

"Alfred, do you know what I would have done if I had lost you? If I never got to hold you during those scary movies, if you never again called my cell from the bloody shower phone to tell me that you loved me, and were thinking about that while you put shampoo in your hair…" Arthur nuzzled into the American's chest, falling asleep.

USUK

Arthur woke up a few hours later, Anna eating a sandwich in the corner, talking in Russian to Ivan, who seemed quite amused about whatever they were talking about, and Anna didn't seem frightened… much. Then, as he tried to move, he realized there was a weight on his torso.

Alfred's arm…

Arthur turned around to look into his lover's face, and kissed him gently on his lips. He leaned back, and ran a finger over Alfred's lips, nose, cheek. He jumped a little when Alfred's eyelashes began to flicker, before revealing blue eyes, beautiful as the Arizona sky. Arthur s breath hitched as they were lovingly turned on him.

"Hey Artie. What time is it?" The room fell silent. "When does Anna's flight land?" Arthur watched as Alfred realized something was up, as he began to take in his surroundings.

Alfred's mind was foggy, and as he realized that this wasn't his bedroom, Arthur was fully clothed and disheveled, and there was a pain in his chest, he began to remember.

"Anna!" He sat straight up, then doubled over in pain, the bullet wounds painfully stretching.

"I'm right here Dad, no worries." Anna was by his side in an instant.

Alfred groaned as he lay back down. "What happened?"

Arthur shifted upwards so he was sitting up. He took Alfred's hand, lovingly stroking his fingers.

"You were shot, luv. We thought…that's not important, what do you remember?"

"Well, there weren't any Commies last time I knew, in the room. Why is Russia here?"

As if on cue, Matthew walked into the room, holding a fast food bag. "Hey, guys I got some food if Al…AL!" Alfred was aggressively hug-tackled by his brother.

"NEVER AGAIN ALFRED!" The Canadian smiled a creepy smile at him before holding out the fast food.

Arthur smiled, watching the two brothers react. "I think that's my line."

"Is that McDonalds? OH MY GAWD! Love YOU, bro!" Canadian smiled at him, knowing his brother had heard no part of that exchange, having been starring at the bag Matthew had been holding. He chuckled quietly, then sat next to Russia. Everyone watched amused and slightly disgusted as Alfred wolfed down enough calories to feed South Africa.

"Whoa, I never knew dad liked McDonalds. We only went there on special occasions. He always said it was too unhe—"

"Anna, its called parental responsibility, a horrible thing that ruins your life the same time it makes you the happiest person in the world." Alfred finished his speech by continuing his shoveling.

"Is that why you blocked the bullets?" Alfred started to choke.

"Oh, that happened, didn't it…and after that…that was real too?"

"What was real, Alfred?" Arthur leaned his head against Alfred's bandaged torso.

"The part where I died?"

USUK

"I remember feeling the first bullet. All I could think of was 'No, I'm going to die, and Anna is going to be killed, and Arthur might be dying somewhere, and there isn't anything I can do about it…" Alfred had put aside the fast food garbage.

"It was the next bullet that got me, I think. I remember the pain, then…nothing. A lightness. Then, all these familiar faces flashed, people I'd known in the past decades who were gone, people from the office, presidents…then they started dating farther back, the people of the revolution, the settlers…" Alfred paused, musing over what he'd experienced. "Then I was thrown back, feeling the electricity of the shock of the defibrillator thing. Then, Iggy just now…"

He rubbed his forehead, his face growing tired. He yawned once more, then laid down. "And I think I'll go back to sleep." Alfred pulled an embarrassed Arthur to his chest, getting a squeak out of the gentleman.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and left the two of them alone.

USUK

Alfred was released a couple of days later, the doctors mightily shocked by the whole "Alfred" experience.

Marco and Anna were already in the car, and Arthur was currently running after Alfred, who was chasing pigeons.

"Godammit, you impulsive…." But he was smiling like a banshee, watching _his _Alfred run.

It was going to be long recovery, mentally and emotionally. In a few weeks, Arthur had lost Alfred twice, had become a "step-daddy-o" as Alfred put it, and had spent much of his time an emotional wreck.

As he watched out of the corner of his eye, Anna and Marco exchanged a fleeting kiss, Anna's cheeks dusted with a blush, and Marco with a smug look, thinking of what a catch he'd made.

In a way, that was what his and Alfred's relationship was, except the love was more mature, but just as passionate.

Alfred finally calmed down, and walked back over, clutching his side, huffing and smiling.

"Did you catch us any dinner, Alfred, or was that a whole waste of time?" Alfred's smile grew even larger.

"Unsuccessful, but I was planning on having some British cooking tonight, if you didn't mind…" There was that look that made Arthur want to take Alfred and ….

Now, now, polite company doesn't talk about where the nearest janitor's closet is…but still…_MEOW!_

"Oh, that's too bad, I was going to have Anna take us to McDonalds to celebrate, but I guess if you…" There was a hand in his, and his lips were claimed. His eyes flew open, but he relaxed into it, and found that the world could end right there, for all he was concerned.

Then, Alfred pulled away. "Anna! Start up the car! McDonalds, here we come!"

Yep, that was his same old Alfred…their relationship back on track, even stronger than before, every moment special and precious…

All because of _One Big Misunderstanding…._

**Author's Note: Sappy win! This is the first, longest, and only completeness of my fanfics ever.**

**I LOVE you guys. Someone randomly was "I LOVE YOU! xDDDDDDDDDD" I love them too. I love you all.**

**And someone _wants to punch babies?_**

**People cried? *sadist face* I've only cried once or twice while reading...one when Dumbledore died (spoiler! oooooo!) DON'T judge, I was 11... the other being Don't Blink, I think...(awesome fic!)**

**The only movie I've sobbed in was The Notebook...DAMN THAT AWESOME MOVIE TO HELL!**

**I did mist in "Mulan 2" "Toy Story 3" and, don't judge, "Stitch Has a Glitch".**

**I'm off topic...OH! SOMEONE is writing a series of One-shots for this story! (to the person who wanted fics about Anna's childhood, I didn't want to release this info till she posted this...**

**AMAZING! THANKS ROSLIN THE WEREWOLF!**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7055019 /1/ READ IT AND SUPPORT HER AWESOME-NESS!**

**Oh, and there will be a bonus chapter, but only if you guys review~!  
><strong>


	22. Bonds and Ties

**Hetaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia unfortunately NOT mine...**

Arthur entered the hotel room, coming over to Alfred, who was listlessly fixing his bow that was already perfect, staring into the mirror, looking at the person in the reflection like they weren't there. Arthur laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Darling…every bird must fly the nest…" Arthur sat down on the bed next to Alfred, stroking his lover's hand, pulling it away from the bow tie and taking it into his own. Alfred simply looked down at their intertwined hands, a sad smile on his face. "She's already been away for long periods of time before…college, England…and she'll only be an hour away, in New York City…"

Alfred shook his head. "Arthur, it isn't just that, I'm losing my girl…my little Anna. The one who thought I was a super hero when she was eight, the little girl who would sing and dance for me, showing me her ice skating moves "off ice", making me daisy chains in the spring…" Alfred paused, then looked up at Arthur.

"Is that what you went through?"

"Well, yes, but with you…I was there with my little Alfred one day, and I come back the next to find you all grown up…You know, I would have loved to raise you as you did Anna, but I think that we might not have the same relationship we do today because of it…" Arthur kissed Alfred's lips once, smiling at his golden boy.

They sat there for a long time, Alfred with his head on Arthur's shoulder. They watched each other in the mirror, and Alfred saw Arthur smile down at him, before gently leaning Alfred back straight up.

"Enough dilly-dally. We need to get to the church. Don't you want to see Anna's dress?"

USUK

Alfred stared at his daughter in wonder, her dress a simple white strapless gown, her veil of curling flowers at the edges. Her dark hair twisted around in a twisted bun at the back of her head, another braid across the front. Her gray eyes shinning with unshed tears of joy, she was beautiful.

Alfred felt her arm accept his out stretched one, her lacey gloved hand gripping his forearm in nervousness. She heard the music start playing on the organ, Canon in D, she looked to her father once more.

"Dad, you aren't going to cry…"

"No. 'Course not. Heroes don't cry about stuff like this…"

She smiled at him, seeing his futile attempt to cover up the tear at the corner of his eye. "It's ok, dad. I love you."

"Love you too, my little lady."

The doors opened, and Anna and Alfred began the walk down the center row. Marco was at the alter, his eyes shinning with pride as his beautiful bride made her way down.

It was obvious which side had Marco's family, everyone with brown or black curly hair and the same nose…and on the other side of the aisle, France, Matthew, (and Russia, on his best behavior, Matthew had told him), Japan and a few women from England and Anna's college. Arthur stood in line with Marco, having been asked to be an usher.

Alfred, who'd managed to hold his tears to that point, now looked at Anna, who was doing the same. They stopped at the end of the aisle, and Alfred handed off his little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, to Marco, before going to stand in the front row.

The rest of the ceremony was quick and perfect, and then, after Marco and Anna had both said "I do", they shared the first kiss of the rest of their lives.

USUK

They sat on a picnic blanket in Alfred's backyard, hands interlocked, staring up into the sky, reminiscing about weddings as Anna's and Marco's came around the corner.

"That was a nice wedding…way calmer than ours was two years afterwards."

"Define what you mean by calm…"

"No naked Frenchme—"

"Don't remind me! We did invite the world to that one, so it was kind of our fault…" Arthur was cut off by a passionate kiss cutting him off.

He quickly responded, running his hands through Alfred's hair. As Alfred dominated the kiss, an idea came to Arthur's mind, and he pulled Nantucket, causing Alfred to moan into his mouth, and go limp against him…

The doorbell rang, and the both of them scrambled up, Alfred huffing, Arthur grinning, before running for the door.

Alfred recovered outside, and sat down in a wooden chair, resting his head back. It was a tug on his pant leg that brought him back to reality.

"Maria!" Alfred lifted the little girl with curly brown hair, spinning her around as she giggled.

"Grandpa Al!" Alfred hugged her close, looking into the girl's all too familiar gray eyes that still gave him a start whenever he looked into them, images of his little Anna running through his head. Arthur came out with Anna and Marco, his hand occupied with that of another little one.

"And is that Toby?" The quieter child ran into his leg, and Alfred reached down and scooped him up as well. "Well, I see I have my two favorite little ones right here!" He spun around the yard with them, airplane style, the three of them laughing and giggling. Arthur chatted with Anna and Marco, and when Alfred put both children down, Toby hugged his leg, then, ran straight for Arthur, who held his arms open for him. He was Arthur's little light, Maria his…

Alfred played with Maria, chasing her around, and looked up to see Anna and Marco coming over. That was right, this was their two weeks with the children…

Goodbyes were said, a tad teary on Anna's and the children's part, but after the couple drove away, Alfred and Arthur took the two children by the hands, and headed off for a walk.

"So, What we gonna do this time, Grandpa?" Alfred saw the look of horror at Maria's _American_ speech and grammar, making Alfred smile.

"Well," Toby was holding both their hands, swinging them as he jauntily walked. "We're going to go see Uncle Mattie and Uncle Ivan…" There was a shout of glee from Maria.

"Then, my dears, it's off to England! You two have never experienced a country of such a culture, a history, of art and literature…. Of…!"

"Really bad cooking…" Alfred whispered loudly to Toby, getting a muffled laugh out of him. Alfred, though, would admit that he ate Arthur's food without complaint, even asked for it when Arthur was feeling down…

Arthur pouted at the comment, but smiled as Alfred pecked him on the lips.

"But I would have to say England is one of the most beautiful countries on the face of the Earth, that land I love so much, and hold so close to my heart…"

Arthur blushed, and the continued on, both so glad of the two little lives they had in their hands.

**Author's Note: mmmmm'k... so it is finally done...D:...****As you can tell, the second part is set later...**

**Phantom...so smexy...Gerard Butler...mmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmm!**

**Avatar attack! Zuko, you totally would have made a hotter couple with Katara than Aang...(sorry, is watchin' television)**

**Fun Fact: Apparently, in one of the Phantom of the Opera plays, when the phantom comes down through the trap door, he freaked out the new guy who was down there.**

**Fin Fact About Me! (oops, that was by accident, the "fin", but o'well, it works...): The first Fanfiction I ever read was called "Be Careful For What You Wish For" an America England Fic...I'm still waiting for the next chapter of it (loved that fic!), and currently, I still read Fanfiction while writing, having read all sorts of stuff. I found out about Fanfiction thru my friends, and have been addicted for the rest of the time after that. My new stalking inbox obsession is a GerIta called "Chasing an Empty Dream" and of course "Giving In", and "Marrying Our Fortunes Together", both RusCans which I also love. And USUK is still my OTP forevehs!**

**Fun Fact: Phantom of the Opera is based off a book by the same title by Gaston Leroux, and is very good in it's own right, being written a long time ago... the Phantom's name was "Erik" and had lived in the middle east before the opera house, and named his lasso, and had a turban man friend (like in Annie, except totally not G Disney)...and yes, Roaul is still a major fop... Christine, you jerk! **

**I have to finish some one-shots, but I might revive an old idea of mine which I liked, and have another story which I will start writing after Exams, having to deal with the song "Think of Me" as my inspiration. (usuk) and having to deal with memories and love finding a way...sorta angsty too...**

**I'll go now... , gooooooobyeeee! Goooooooooooodbye!**

**Oh, and 16 people said "Mein Sticky Friend" in their reviews! again, go read "The Life and Times" by Roslin the Werewolf! ANNA!**


End file.
